Where Is The Edge
by warriorsgirl664
Summary: :Used to be Lost and Found: Marik is kidnapped by a mysterious immortal, said immortal planning something big and needing the darkness inside of Marik to complete it. Will someone be able to stop this? Better summery inside along with pairings.
1. Missing Marik

**This story came to me last night in a dream. Why do my muses always attack me when I'm sleeping? Ugh, whatever...xD**

**The basic summery of the story is that Marik is kidnapped by a mystery figure. This mystery figure wants the dark power inside of Marik so they can take over the world. Of course, Malik is worried sick about his yami and goes to Bakura and Ryou for help. They have to try and find their companion before the darkness inside of him take him over again, like in Battle City. Will the succeed, or is someone else also after this power?**

**Anyways, to clarify the pairings in this story, it basically starts off as Tendershipping with one-sided Psychoshipping and one-sided Bronzeshipping. Then, as the story progresses, it ends up to be Conspireshipping.**

**Alright, this is a multi-chapter fic so the next chapters will be much longer than this one.**

**Pairings (at this time): Tendershipping (Bakura/Ryou), one-sided Psychoshipping (Marik/Bakura) and one-sided Bronzeshipping (Malik/Marik) **

**Warnings: Nothing in this chapter.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!**

* * *

_Wake up…Come on now, be a good boy and open those pretty eyes of yours…_

Something wasn't right. Perhaps it was the fact that it was way too dark to be his room where he was now. Or it could possibly be the fact that he could feel the familiar biting of metal against his wrists as he tried to pull them down from over his head.

Lilac eyes shot open as he gave a pull. The clattering of chains met his ears as he once again tried to bring his arms to his sides. Trying to calm down the anxiousness that was creeping up inside him, he decided to test his legs as well. He tried to pull them up against his chest but found that they too were restrained. To his confusion, they were bound apart, not together like his arms. His legs were spread as far as they could go and he had to admit he felt a little nervous about that.

He grunted in effort as he tried to push his slender limbs together but growled in frustration as they stayed apart, tightly shackled to whatever he was laid down on. He was about to try again when his sensitive hearing picked up soft footsteps coming towards him. He looked out into the darkness to try and see what, or who, it was that was approaching him but he couldn't see a thing. He could figure out what it was that was coming for him…

…until a pale, slender hand shot out of the darkness and gently caressed his tanned cheek. He let out a small noise of surprise and quickly moved his head away as to avoid the unwanted touch. However, the hand soon cut the gentle act and roughly grabbed his chin. He snarled in anger at whoever dared touch him like that before snarling out, "If I were you, I would untie me this instant before I send your soul to the Shadow Realm."

A rich chuckle broke through the air. "You don't scare me Marik; you won't be sending anyone anywhere without that pathetic Egyptian object of yours."

The restrained figure stared at where he thought the other was in slight amazement. "You know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are Marik. I've been watching you ever since you took over that weak host of yours at Seto Kaiba's tournament. Very clever using young Malik as bait to gain power. I'm surprised he still trusts you."

Marik felt protectiveness for his hikari well up inside him and he growled. "Why are you so interested in Malik? If I were you, I'd leave him alone."

Even though he couldn't see him through the still dark room, he could tell the figure shook his head. "Oh don't worry; I have no interest in that pathetic brat. I'm only interested in you."

The tan yami raised a thin eyebrow. "Why me?"

"I have never seen such great dark energy in my life. That great power that was inside of you during that tournament was astounding, truly a great force to be reckoned with."

Marik narrowed his eyes. "Well you're too late; the pharaoh extracted that from me months ago. I suggest you go visit the Shadow Realm if you're so infatuated with this darkness."

Another chuckle. "I don't need to. I know a part of it still exists inside of you, young Marik. I can feel that darkness inside, waiting for another chance to get out. I'm going to bring that darkness out so that I may be able to control it."

The youngest yami's eyes widened slightly. "I won't let you do that…"

"You don't have much of a choice, now do you?"

Marik was about to open his mouth and say something else when a white cloth was suddenly placed over his nose a mouth. His brain barely recognized the chloroform smell before his eyes began to get heavy and he could feel his grip on reality slipping.

The last thing he saw before he fell into unconsciousness was a pair of different color eyes staring back at him, shining with sick humor and promises of terrible things to come.

* * *

A small mewl of content played from the white-haired hikari's lips as he snuggled closer to his yami, a small smile forming on his lips. The identical-looking yami turned his reddish-brown gaze to his delicate hikari and a ghost of a smile graced his features. Boney, pale fingers slowly began to thread through the brown-eyed light's fluffy, white hair and stroked the thick locks slowly.

"Mmmm…'Kura…" the fragile teen murmured softly in his sleep, leaning forward towards the comforting touch.

Bakura chuckled, continuing to pet his former host with a tender look in his eyes. "My little Ryou." He nearly whispered, not wanting to wake the little angel from his light doze. Leaning down, he placed a chaste kiss on the slightly flushed lips and pulled up slowly.

Almost at once, doe-brown eyed opened and blinked like a newborn fawn before they focused on his yami. "Hello 'Kura."

The tomb robber met Ryou's gaze with a neutral expression. "I'm sorry I woke you, little one."

Ryou smiled softly before leaning up and placing a shy kiss on Bakura's cheek and returning to his position with a slight blush along his cheeks. "Its okay 'Kura; I wasn't really sleeping that deeply anyways."

The thief smirked before ruffling the light's hair playfully, chuckling again when Ryou squeaked and tried to pull away from his dark. Once he finally squirmed away from the ancient spirit, he scrambled towards the kitchen with his dark hot on his heels.

"'Kura, stop it!" Ryou shrieked as he tried to evade his yami. Bakura smirked again before he quickly cut the fleeing light off at the kitchen table and pulled him against his chest, spinning him around like a small child. Ryou squealed in delight, laughing cutely as he felt his stomach do flip-flops. The thief laughed with his light, mentally smiling at Ryou's bright expression.

""K-Kura…I can't breathe!" the hikari managed to say before he fell back into endless giggling again.

"Alright young one." Bakura said as he stopped, placing one last kiss on Ryou's hairline. The hikari giggled again before scurrying away from his dark and towards the phone that had just started ringing.

The tomb robber sighed softly before he made his way to the fridge, sticking his head in as he tried to find something to eat. "I wonder if that steak is still good…" he muttered half to himself. Reaching for a plate at the back of the fridge, he pulled out what looked like a half-eaten piece of extremely rare meat. Sniffing it, he thought for a moment, then shrugged and stuck a spare fork in it.

"'Kura! 'Kura, come here!"

Bakura shot up as he heard Ryou cry out his name. Placing his food back on his plate, he stood up and walked over to where his hikari was. He gasped softly as he watched his light look at him with a face of utter fear.

"Ry, what's wrong?" he asked, reaching his hand out to the trembling light. Ryou took one look at it before he practically launched himself at Bakura, nuzzling his face in the strong chest.

The tomb robber stared at his thin light in confusion before he gently began to stroke his snow, white hair comfortingly. "What is it, little one?"

Ryou looked up at him, worry and fear shining in his normally bright eyes. "It's Marik; Malik says he's gone missing."

Bakura felt the icy claw of disbelief clutch his heart. Marik was missing? The same Marik that he knew? "When?"

"He said he found a note this morning with the Millennium Rod right next to it with a splash of blood on it."

Reddish-brown eyes narrowed. "What did the note say?"

"I told Malik to come over so he didn't feel alone. He said he'd bring the note." Ryou answered softly. "'Kura, you're not going to leave me too, are you?"

Bakura gripped the light firmly against his chest. "Nothing will take me away from you, Ry. When Malik comes, we can figure out what happened to Marik."

The white-haired hikari nodded before resting his head against his yami's, wrapping his arms around his waist almost protectively. He didn't want anything to take his yami away.

He would not allow it.


	2. Worried

**Hehe I got my beta to look and fix this story too :D Is there anything she can't do?**

**~Reveiwers~**

**-RandomRockerGrl: I love Conspireshipping too! I just had to write something on it, which is where this fic came from xD And I agree with the Ishtars too; Malik gets kidnapped all the time! It's Marik's turn now *evil laugh* Oh don't worry, Ryou will get less girlish-like as the story goes on :)**

**-EuphrasieTheOwl: Hehe I luv Tendershipping too! It's so fun to write :D**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...as I've said in the past...**

* * *

_Wake up my little Marik…it's time for some fun…_

The tan yami screeched in alarm as he was pulled from his blissful sleep when freezing cold water was suddenly poured onto him. Blinking the water out of his eyes and coughing to clear the liquid from his throat, he glared up at his capturer.

"I'm glad to see you've finally decided to wake up."

Marik growled before trying at his restraints again to see if they would break; but no dice. Sighing in slight defeat, he just continued to glare up at the mysterious figure above him. "Why don't you just explain to me why you're keeping me captive here?"

The figure tsked playfully. "Never one to beat around the bush, eh Marik? Well, if you must know, I must weaken you so that your dark side may take over again."

The younger immortal gave a familiar smirk. "Torture?"

"I was thinking about it."

"Don't waste your time; I won't succumb to something as pathetic as pain." Marik hissed, his lilac eyes practically on fire.

The figure snickered. "I'm sure I'll be able to get a reaction out of you. I am the master of physical _and _mental torture, I'll have you know."

"Then try me."

Different colored eyes glinted in sadistic pleasure. "Alright then…" With those words being spoken, the sound of paper being ripped apart sounded and Marik jumped slightly when he felt the hand slowly untucked the black shirt he had on from his kaki pants and pull the sleeveless top up so that the tanned stomach was exposed to the cool air of the room.

"What are you…?"

"Hush now; I would save your breath if I were you…" the rich voice said darkly before Marik felt the cold hand rubbing something rough and gravely along his abs. He tried to squirm away, not knowing what was being applied to his skin but almost as abruptly as the hand had been touching him, it was then gone.

"Just sit tight; you should feel the effects soon…" the figure said smoothly.

Marik opened his mouth to retort but suddenly stopped when he felt a strange itching sensation coming from where the hand had been. As the seconds ticked by, the sensation got more and more noticeable until it felt as though his stomach had been rubbed with poison ivy. His hands twitched the need to scratch away the itching growing stronger and he grunted.

"Oh dear, that's not very comfortable, now is it?" the figure taunted playfully, his hand rubbing the powder around and around to different area's of the tanned stomach.

Marik nearly whined in discomfort, shuddering and shivering unconsciously as spasms overtook his body to try and get rid of the itch. However, with each twitch the sensation only got worse and worse, making him grit his teeth so he didn't cry out.

A dark chuckle admitted above him. "Looks like I have you in a quite a compromising position, eh Marik?"

The lilac-eyed dark bit his lip; hard enough to draw blood, and shook his head from side to side. He arched his body as far as it could go against the restraints and bucked his hips involuntarily, trying to rid the terribly torturous itching feeling.

"I bet you would _love _it if I did this, right?" the figure said, resting his hand against Marik's stomach again but this time, proceeded to dig long nails into the chocolate skin and drag them mercilessly slow down to the waistline of the tanned yami's pants. Marik let out a small sound of surprise before his body arched towards the pale hand, desperate for the relief it was supplying it.

"Yes, that feels good doesn't it?" the dark voice cooed but the lilac-eyed immortal paid it no mind. He was almost panting as he felt the itching sensation slowly ebb away, the strong nails that were digging into his skin making sure of that.

However, the hand abruptly stopped and the sensation came back strong than before.

Marik cried out, his nerves that were being tortured becoming numb with the feeling. He was pulling hard against his restraints now; his wrists chaffing and slightly bleeding because of it.

"Oh if only you could see how helpless you look right now, Marik."

"I-I am not-_ahh oh Ra…_ h-helpless…" the blonde ground out, trying very hard not to whimper as the sensation quickly became very painful. "Is t-this…really a-_ahh_-all you got?"

"Oh no, my dear Marik. I have plenty more." The figure said smugly before leaning down and dragging his warm tongue slowly up the tanned abdominals.

Marik let out a cry of surprise. "What the hell-_get off of me!_" he said, arching his body away from his tormentor.

The older immortal chuckled darkly. "You don't like it when I do that, do you?"

The tanned yami growled threateningly the best he could, trying so hard to see where his tormentor was.

"It's quite amazing, how protective you are of that pathetic host of yours." The voice said randomly.

Marik jolted back at the suddenly change in subject. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, in Battle City it seemed like you just wanted to get rid of him. Now you're hovering over him all the time. I am merely asking out of curiosity…"

The tanned immortal growled. "Like hell you are! I told you to leave Malik out of this!"

The figure chuckled again. "That's it Marik, let all of that anger and hatred out of you. Fuel the darkness that wants to come out."

Lilac eyes blinked before their owner shook his head roughly. "Don't push me, you freak."

Sick-sounding laughter sounded, the sound itself making Marik mentally wince. "Freak? I'm the freak? What about you, my dear Marik? Sending innocent people to the Shadow Realm, nearly destroying the pharaoh and your precious host…"

"_Shut up_!" the tanned yami shouted, trying to keep the unwanted memories from Battle City from surfacing.

"Yes, that's it Marik…try to resist it…" the figure said again, his hand reaching up and gently stroking the wild blonde hair, a dangerous smirk on his unseen face. However, this only lasted for a few seconds before all contact between the two was cut off and Marik stiffened, not sure if that was good or bad.

The sound of soft scratching met the younger immortal's ears and soon a small ball of light was lighting up the room. Immediately, he tried to see his torturer's face and cursed to himself when the shadows covered it.

"My own energy I concocted. It attaches to any surface, and works better on skin when the nerves are burnt-out and over-used."

Marik nearly paled. Was that the reason for the strange powder, or was there an even greater reason?

"Try not to scream _too _loudly, my little darkness." Were the only words of warning before the energy made contact with the skin of his stomach and cackled as static-like waves incased his abdomen with electric-like energy.

That's when the real pain started.

It felt as though numerous knives had torn into the skin of his vulnerable stomach and fire was lit upon the wounds, licking at his flesh and burning his insides.

Marik could no longer stay silent; the pain was just too great. He did at first try to resist it by only letting a few small whimpers escape his mouth but when the pain seemed to get even worse the more he held it in, he finally let loose the screams.

The torturing immortal chuckled sadistically as he watched the dark yami writhe and squirm as the energy continued to torture him, pain-filled cries and screams spilling from his mouth like a waterfall. "Come on Marik, submit your inner darkness to me and I'll take the pain away."

Not trusting his voice, the platinum blonde shook his head violently. It didn't matter how much pain he had to deal with, he wouldn't turn into that monster again.

The older immortal didn't seem bothered with his victim's refusal. In fact, he looked rather pleased. "Not giving up so easily, are you Marik? I admire that…"

Marik didn't even hear him, his suffering cries blocking out any sound other than his own. His body was arched at a near painful position, his hands clenched so tightly that blood was seeping from where his nails dug into his skin. Still, he continued to shake his head; an inaudible refusal in any case.

Then suddenly, the pain was gone.

The tanned yami was left panting from the attack, his arms and torso visibly shaking. Half-lidded lilac eyes shifted around, still trying to find wherever his torturer was.

"Very good Marik, you're a lot stronger than I first thought." The dark voice penetrated the temporary silence. Then, leaning down once again, the slimy tongue slid slowly up the quivering stomach again. The figure chuckle darkly as he met with no resistance this time, the tanned immortal far too out of it to squirm away. Once the last trace of the powder was off of Marik's skin, the figure sat up.

"It looks like mere physical pain will not break you, Marik. I need to try something else…something a little more mental perhaps?"

The youngest yami only stared up at him, his lilac eyes slowing nothing but a hazy cloud.

The dark figure smirked. "Can't summon up your voice, can you?" he said, letting the now familiar pale hand slowly glide up the chocolate skin until slender fingers were rubbing a sensitive spot under the dark yami's chin softly for a few seconds. Marik groaned, ashamed that he allowed this fool to take advantage of him when he was so weakened.

"Don't worry my little darkness, when you wake up again we'll have more fun…for now, I want you to sleep…" were the last words Marik heard before the same cloth from before was placed over his mouth and nose, effectively forcing him back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Bakura continued to pace, his reddish-brown eyes cloudy with thought. On the couch, Ryou sat with a somewhat worried look on his face. His yami only started pacing when he was worried himself.

"Did you think of anything 'Kura?" he asked.

The thief stole a glance at his hikari and shook his head wordlessly. The white-haired teen sighed before he got up and made his way to the kitchen, leaving the tomb robber to his thoughts.

Bakura growled in frustration. He was still quite surprised someone could have surprised Marik long enough to knock him out and capture him. Even though he was rather annoying and childish at times, Marik was one of the most alert people he knew, aside from himself. No mortal could be that clever to slip under his radar like that…

Wait. No mortal…

"An immortal…?" he murmured to himself. What other immortal did he know? The pharaoh was obviously out; the goody-two-shoes would never be able to capture one of his enemies without that little brat of his finding out. Plus, all three of the yamis had made a truce to not try and destroy each other.

What other immortal did he know?

"'Kura, did you hear me?"

The thief turned around to see his hikari's head sticking out from the kitchen. "I'm sorry Ry, I didn't."

"I asked if you wanted something to eat."

"No…no I'm alright."

Ryou was taken aback. Bakura _never _turned down food before. He must be really worried…

_**DING-DONG!**_

The brown-eyed hikari instantly ran to the door, knowing who it was. Opening it up, he let out a soft squeak of alarm as his fellow hikari launched himself into the albino's arms. "Ryou! Thank the gods; I couldn't stay in that empty house much longer…"

The white-haired light blinked. "It's okay Malik, we'll find him."

Sad lilac eyes faced him and Ryou felt some of his heartstrings being pulled. Malik looked so miserable without Marik. It got the brown-eyed teen thinking about what would he be like if Bakura was taken away…

"But what if something bad happens to him? He'd rather die than show he was in pain and what if whoever took him away…"

"Hush Malik; your yami is one of the strongest people I know. He's not going to let someone take him away without a fight." Ryou said comfortingly.

Malik narrowed his eyes. "That's what I'm worried about."

The brown-eyed teen sighed softly. "It's going to be alright Malik. I promise that we'll find him."

The tanned hikari gave a small nod. In all honesty, he really didn't believe they would ever find his yami. Whoever had taken him away was obviously powerful, powerful enough to subdue a creature of darkness like Marik. However, he knew that he had to stay positive if he ever wanted to see his yami again.

It was just so hard.

"I just wish that…I told him more often how important he was to me." The lilac-eyed teen said somewhat regretfully, one of his hands clenched in a fist. Gently worming his way out of his friend's embrace, he made his way into the living room.

"Oh Malik…I'm sure your yami knows how much you care for him." Ryou supplied helpfully, following his fellow hikari and sitting next to him on the couch.

The platinum blonde turned to face his friend. "I don't know Ryou; he was so worried all the time about whether he was a good yami or not."

The white-haired hikari giggled, allowing Malik to look at him curiously. "Oh Malik, my yami went through something like that too! It'll pass, you'll see."

That caused Malik to smirk. "Bakura…feeling bad? Now that's a sight I'd pay to see."

"Well too bad for you that sight is only reserved for my Ryou." The thief's voice came from behind them as he walked around the table and sat down next to his hikari, nuzzling against his cheek and smiling tenderly. Ryou smiled as well, kissing his yami gently on the chin.

Malik sighed sadly as he watched the two. "You're so lucky Ryou; at least your yami returns your feelings…"

The brown-eyed teen blinked. "But Malik…you told me that you weren't…"

"I know what I said Ryou but…I don't know. Seeing you and Bakura together and seeing Yugi with the pharaoh made me want to have that with Marik too." The tanned hikari said somewhat reproachfully.

Ryou smiled. "That's great Malik! Did you tell Marik how you felt?"

"No, because he loves someone else."

Both Ryou and Bakura were taken aback by that. "Marik likes someone else? Who is it?"

Malik hung his head, mumbling his answer softly. The white-haired hikari squirmed out of his yami's grip and sat down next to his friend, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Come on Malik, you can tell us."

"Just you." The lilac-eyed teen said in light whisper, eyeing the thief. Ryou looked surprised but nodded before turning to his beloved. "'Kura, could you give me and Malik a second?"

Bakura raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What does he have to say to you that I can't hear?"

The brown-eyed teen blinked before putting on his best kicked puppy-dog look, his brown eyed shining and his lip stuck out cutely. "Please 'Kura?"

The tomb robber's eyes twitched before he grumbled. "Fine. You know I hate it when you do that." Standing up, he made his way to another end of the apartment. The hikari giggled softly as he watched his dark sulk away before turning back to his friend.

"Okay Malik, Bakura's gone now. Now can you tell me who it is?"

The tanned teen still looked a little hesitant.

"Come on Malik, I promise I won't tell who it is to anyone…"

"It's Bakura!"

Doe-brown eyes widened. "W-What?"

The tanned hikari looked guiltily at his friend. "I'm sorry Ryou. I really shouldn't have said anything."

Ryou quickly got over his shock and squeezed his fellow hikari's shoulder gently. "No, it's okay. How long have you known…?"

Malik looked at him sadly. "For a while now. I remember overhearing him talking to himself one time and…I don't know Ryou, why can't he be happy with me?"

The white-haired hikari sighed softly before he rubbed his friend's back comfortingly. "It's alright Malik."

"No it's not! Especially since I'm the reason he ran away in the first place!"

Ryou blinked. "Ran away? But I thought he was kidnapped…"

Malik sighed regretfully. "He was. He ran off last night and when morning came I found that note with the Rod on the table next to my bed. But it's my fault! I told him that Bakura already loves you and would never love anyone else! I totally forgot how much Bakura means to him and…I couldn't keep my stupid mouth shut!"

The white-haired hikari's expression didn't change. "Malik…"

"And now, Ra knows who took him away! By the gods, this is all my fault. If something bad happens to him, I'll never forgive myself." The tanned light said, burying his face in his hands.

Ryou couldn't take it anymore. "Malik, snap out of it!"

The blonde hikari stared at his friend in slight surprise.

The white-haired hikari pinched the bridge of his nose before taking a deep breath and facing the other hikari. "Nothing bad is going to happen to Marik. We are going to find him and when we do, everything will be sorted out."

"But he doesn't like me like that! How am I supposed to compete with someone like Bakura?" the tanned light asked softly.

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Come on now Malik, you're Marik's hikari! He already cares about you! And trust me; you won't be competing with 'Kura because he's already mine!"

Malik snickered despite his worries. Perhaps, if he tried, he could have a chance with his yami and he could be happy like Ryou and Bakura.

That is, if he ever found his yami…


	3. Lost Memories

**Sorry for the short chapter but they will get longer, I promise :)**

**~Reveiwers~**

**-James Birdsong: Thank you :)**

**-RandomRockerGrl: Yes, don't you love how much I torture him? I probably forgot to say that most of the characters will be a little OOC in this story but they usually are, right xD And yes, they are very sexy :)**

**Warnings: Mild Torture**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...sad face :(**

* * *

_Wakey wakey little Marik…it's time for some more fun…_

The harsh crack of a whip against his scarred back woke Marik from his dreamless sleep. He let out sharp cry of protest as he soon realized that he was restrained in the same position, only he was lying on his stomach.

And his black shirt had been removed, leaving his back vulnerable and open.

"Welcome back, my little Marik. I trust you had a good sleep." The raspy voice sounded, very close to him this time.

The lilac-eyed yami said nothing, choosing instead to close his eyes and furrow his eyebrows in a look of contemplation.

"You know, I just conveniently remembered a little _incident _that happened six years ago. What was it now? I remember it had something to do with your family's heritage…"

"The Tomb keeper's Initiation…" the tanned yami whispered with dread. He remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"Yes…the day you were born." The figure whispered into his ear, causing him to involuntarily flinch. The same dark chuckle played through the air at his reaction, only this time it had a pinch of sadistic humor in it. "The day that young Malik was scarred for the rest of his life…driven down the path of evil…"

"Stop talking about him!" Marik snarled in anger, pulling hard on his bindings for a moment before growling.

The older immortal chuckled. "You seem very attached to that host of yours…I wonder what would happen if I found little Malik and brought him here…to share in our fun."

"I told you to leave Malik alone!" the dark yami growled out, once again struggling against his restraints. Oh, if only he could get his hands around that neck…

"Hmm and maybe not just Malik…maybe that tomb robber that I've seen you hanging around with could join us as well. It would be very fun having him play our games as well. He really is quite a looker…I'm sure if I broke him, he would make a nice bed slave…"

"_Don't you dare touch Bakura!_" Marik screeched, trying desperately to pull his arms out of their confinement.

"Oh, I see how it is; you've developed a little soft spot for the thief. I'll have to keep that in mind…" The figure chuckled again, letting one finger glide innocently down the golden skin of his back. Marik let out a small noise to voice his frustration but other than that, he did not speak again.

"Oh no, that will not due at all. I want to hear that pretty voice of yours. I want to hear all the pleading…and the whimpers…and the _screams_." The immortal said, pushing a burning metal rod onto the carved wings that were on Marik's shoulder blades.

The tanned yami let out a loud scream of agony and it wasn't just because of the burning metal that was frying his flesh. Memories of what happened to his precious hikari that horrible night started to fly out of the depths of his mind and play right before his eyes. He began to shake as both the physical and mental pain was suddenly becoming too much for him.

"You're starting to remember, aren't you? How Malik's father took that blade and sunk it deep into his skin…drawing the key to the pharaoh's power…bound to be his servant forever…"

"_SHUT-UP!_" Marik screamed out. The figure ignored him and preceded to place the burning metal on the middle of his back, quite pleased at how dark the skin had become. The lilac-eyed yami cried out even louder, griping the chains that held his arms up tightly.

"I told you I would bring that inner rage out. All you have to do now is let it take you over. If you stop resisting, I'll stop the pain…" the immortal said almost softly, switching the placement of the metal again while simultaneously pushing down on a piece of charred flesh none-to-gently.

The lilac-eyed dark felt his throat began to grown raw as the screaming increased in volume the more the pain escalated. At this point he couldn't even talk he was screaming so much.

Then, the metal and probing digits were gone…

…only to be replaced by a terrifyingly familiar scratching noise.

The dark immortal snickered as he watched the tanned immortal flinch and tense up. "I see you remember the energy I made myself…and how it works quite well with over-used nerves."

That's when a small whimper fell involuntarily from Marik's mouth. "No…please. Not that again." He whispered shamefully.

"Begging won't bring you any mercy." The figure stated coldly before the familiar electric energy came in contact with his skin and the pain reached whole new level.

Blood trickled out of the corner of the tanned yami's mouth as he ripped his throat open screaming as loud as he could. The energy was digging mercilessly into the cervices of the sensitive scars, jolting them with unbearable pain and burning them even more.

The figure laughed sadistically. "Scream all you want Marik, no one is coming to save you! You're mine forever!"

Those words, accompanied with the agonizing pain, seemed to stroke one of Marik's last nerves and almost immediately, involuntary tears came pouring out of his eyes. He was so shocked and disgusted how easily this torment could push him towards one of the most basic and embarrassing of mortal emotions that it made him cry even more. Even as he tried to stop them from falling, the pain was just too much to ignore and they just kept falling.

"Oh, I've reduced you to tears now? This is positively delicious. Come on now Marik, I was so sure you could take more pain than this…" the older immortal said,

The youngest yami was no longer listening. All his mind could focus on was the terribly intense pain he was being forced to endure. That, and the fact there was a chance he would never be able to see his hikari again. And if there was a chance he would never be able to see Malik again…

… then there was a chance he would never be able to see Bakura again.

He promptly fainted, the physical and mental strain too much for him to bear any longer.

* * *

"So what do you think it means?" Malik asked quietly as Bakura silently read the note. The tomb robber's eyes were narrowed as he read the words over again and again, trying to figure out what it all meant.

"I don't know Malik. Whoever left this obviously has a beef to pick with Marik." The white-haired yami stated, taking the Millennium Rod in one hand and staring at it.

The tanned teen sighed softly before hanging his head. Ryou came up behind him and gave him a comforting hug from behind. Malik gave his friend a small smile which the brown-eyed teen returned instantly.

"Perhaps you should get some rest Malik. I highly doubt you got any sleep last night." Bakura said suddenly.

The lilac-eyed teen blinked up at the yami. It was true that after Marik had walked out of the house last night and didn't come back at his usual time, the hikari didn't get much sleep. He was just too worried to bother with something as trivial as sleep.

Ryou nodded. "'Kura's right; you should try and get some sleep."

"But…"

"No buts Ishtar. You'll never be able to help Marik if you're not at your maximum strength. Now go lay down on the couch and Ryou will wake you up later." The thief said firmly.

Malik didn't do anything for a moment, hoping that Bakura would change his mind. However, when the tomb robber's stern glare didn't waver, he sighed in defeat, matching the thief with a glare of his own, before making his way to the couch and laying down on it, closing his eyes slowly. The doe-eyed hikari sat down next to his friend, gently stoking his platinum blonde hair soothingly. After a few minutes, exhaustion finally took the lilac-eyed teen over and he was sound asleep.

"Watch over him Ry. Make sure he doesn't wake up until I get back." Bakura said as he walked towards the door.

Ryou looked alarmed. "Back? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and find Marik."

The white-haired teen's eyed widened. Malik's confession of Marik's fondness towards Bakura suddenly started repeating in his head. What if this person _knew_ how much his yami meant to the younger darkness? What if Marik was being used to get to his dark? If that was true then Bakura was walking right into a trap.

"No 'Kura! What if this person's really dangerous?" the innocent teen protested softly, latching onto his yami's arm.

Bakura's eyes softened as he looked down at his light. Giving a small, tender smile, he gently kissed Ryou on the forehead. "Don't worry Ryou, I seriously doubt anyone is too powerful for me to handle."

"But 'Kura…"

"Hush now little one, I promise you I'll be back. I'll find Marik and bring him back so Malik doesn't have to suffer anymore."

Ryou opened his mouth again to retort but then closed it. He knew he really could stop his yami from going. "Alright Bakura. Just please come back, okay? I don't want to go through what Malik is going through."

The thief smirked before pushing his lips against his hikari's in a gentle kiss, holding the back of the white-haired teen's head securely. Ryou moaned softly as he engaged in the kiss. His eyes glistened as the thought of losing Bakura became too much for him to hold back.

"I'll never leave you my light. Trust me, I'll return. I promise you." The thief said firmly, nuzzling Ryou's cheek lovingly before he grabbed the handle to the door and walked out, leaving his hikari staring at the door.

"I trust you Bakura." He said in equal firmness before he walked back to where a sleeping Malik was, sitting down next to him and gently stroking his soft, blonde locks again.


	4. Old Evil

_****WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M! READ ONLY IF YOU'RE MATURE ENOUGH TO HANDLE IT!****_

**Very important AN...PLEASE READ!: In this chapter we are introduced to Yami Marik. He is sort of like Marik's yami in a way. Basically, he is the darkness that was inside Marik that took over him _and _Malik in Battle City. Just think of Bakura and Zorc cause its pretty much the same thing xD Most of YM was banished but some of him still lived inside Marik since Marik is no longer sharing a body with his hikari anymore. It will be explained better by the characters in furture chapters ;) I think someone else had an idea like this and I want to thank them cause I got some ideas from it :) So thank you...whoever you are xD**

**~Reveiwers~**

**-BriAnon: You'll find out in this chapter ;)**

**-Kanji of love: I know! Most of the Conspireshipping fics have either been abandoned or finished or are one-shots. I really love this pairing and though 'What the heck?' and made it fit into this plot :) I'm glad you like the story too.**

**-RandomRockerGrl: Don't worry, 'Kura will come back...eventually xD**

**Warnings: Lemon, Rape**

**Regular Talking: **Words

**Yami Marik talking in Marik's head: **_Words_

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...:(**

* * *

_That's it, that's just how I want you…weak and broken…_

Marik couldn't help but whimper softly as the same pale hand shot out of the darkness and woke him from his sleep and started to rub against the burnt skin of his stomach in soft and slow caresses.

"Aww, I'm sorry Marik. Is it a little sensitive there?" the dark figure asked, smirking as he realized how close he was to breaking the younger yami that was below him.

Suffering lilac eyes slowly opened and then closed as the tanned yami felt searing pain shoot through his body from his back, the burnt skin and overly sensitive scars brushing painfully against the material of the bed he was on.

"Well I hate to break it to you but…there is _much _more to come." The older immortal said sharply before he began to unbuckle the belt that held the kaki pants up on Marik's hips.

"W-What are you…"

"Hush my little darkness. If you stay silent, I'll be gentle…"

Marik's eyes widened as he felt the shackles that were holding down his now quivering legs un-lock and the pants that he had on were being pulled down to his ankles and then off his body completely.

****This is where the M-Rated writing starts. Read at your own risk****

"Hmmm…no underwear? You are a naughty little thing, aren't you?" the figure said in dark playfulness before he moved the younger immortal's legs back into their stretched position and chained them back up. Then, letting his hand drift up slowly, the pale hand wrapped around the tanned yami's limp member and started to stroke it very slowly.

Marik screeched and started to squirm, his strength suddenly coming back to him as the knowledge of what was going to happen started to pound in his mind. "NO! Get off me! Get off me!"

"Oooo, so my victim finally decided to fight back, eh?"

The lilac-eyed yami cried out, disgusted as he felt himself slowly began to get hard under the slow and soft stroking of his tormentor's hand. He let his head fall back and whined when he felt his hips start to buck up into the hand involuntarily. He was _enjoying _this…

The figure seemed to see this too and chuckled cruelly as he watched Marik's face flush slightly, small pants now coming from his mouth. "That's right Marik; savor this feeling now…"

The tanned yami's breath hitched sharply as he felt his tormentor's thumb scratch mercilessly at his sensitive, dripping slit while simultaneously letting his finger rub the tender spot right below the head of his erection. "Ngh…oh Ra…" he whimpered, his whole body arching up to get more of the delicious friction.

The older immortal smirked evilly as he watched a drop of pre-cum fall from the swollen erection. Knowing that his victim was on the edge, he squeezed the base of Marik's manhood gently and succeeded in cutting off the tanned yami's orgasm.

Marik screeched as he was denied his sweet release and squirmed frantically beneath his captor.

"Oh don't worry my little Marik; I'll give you what you're looking for." The figure said coolly before digging those sharp nails into the sensitive organ and dragging them up to the very top before scratching hard on the tender slit.

The lilac-eyed yami screamed loudly as the intense pain brought him to an agonizing release, milky fluid shooting out his shrinking member mixed with blood. The older immortal chuckled sadistically, letting one hand occupy itself with stroking the blonde hair while the other caressed his burnt stomach lightly.

"Now for the fun part…"

Marik screamed.

* * *

In truth, Bakura really had no idea where he was going to start looking for his lost friend. He had gone to the deepest and most deserted part of Domino, hoping that maybe his acute instincts could lead him somewhere…

"Marik…what did you do this time?" he murmured to himself, looking up and down the darkened streets. He continued to walk until he found himself facing a brick wall.

"Dead end…" he said in aggravation. How was he supposed to find Marik in a place like this? How did he even know that Marik was here? He could have been shipped out city by now, trapped in a place far away from here and here he was, wandering around like an idiot. He growled in annoyance and turned back, walking back towards Ryou's apartment…

…until he heard a very familiar scream.

Whipping his head around, he looked behind him. "Marik?"

* * *

Marik continued to scream and scream as he felt his tormentor thrust in and out of his hard and fast, showing now mercy or sign of stopping. He tried to squirm away but each time his body moved, it caused the figure's member to slam right into his prostate, causing him unwanted pleasure.

"Give in Marik! Give in!" the older immortal shouted, slamming down as hard and fast as he could go. Each time one of those brutal thrusts slammed into Marik's sweet spot, the tanned yami's back would arch and another orgasm would painfully course through him.

"Say it…say it…" the figure taunted, now full out abusing the lilac-eyed immortal's prostate with no mercy. Each thrust was now perfectly aimed for the sensitive spot deep within his victim, hitting it hard and fast.

Marik continued to wail and scream as he was put through orgasm after painful orgasm. Each time he was forced to release, blood mixed with seamen shot out of his member, coating his tormentor. He would cry out as his limp organ would become hard instantly and then shoot out more of his fluid, the process becoming more agonizingly painful with each orgasm.

"Hmm, I really don't think you're screaming enough…" the figure said before he stopped thrusting for a moment. That all-to-familiar scratching sound reached the tanned immortal's ears and he felt ashamed as tears started to flow from his eyes, his brain dreading what was going to happen next.

"Maybe _this _will get you to scream louder…" his tormentor said before the torturing energy attached itself to Marik's half-hard erecting, its electrical sparks covering the whole thing in an agonizing wave.

His screams did get louder. They got so loud that they went silent for a moment before starting up again. His head was thrashing back and forth, trying so desperately to rid the pain from his body.

"That's it…those are the screams I wanted to hear…" the older immortal said in evil glee as he once again started to thrust in and out, hitting Marik's prostate with deadly accuracy.

****You can read now if you skipped the M-Rated scene****

The pain was just too much that the youngest yami did the only thing he could think of; he fainted and retreated to his soulroom.

* * *

Bakura continued to look around him, wincing when he heard Marik's pain-filled screams echo off of the walls. He had finally found the building he thought his friend was in and was walking through it cautiously, not wanting to walk into a trap.

"Just hang on Marik; I'll get you out of here…"

* * *

Marik opened his eyes slowly. Once he saw that the room he was in was a little lighter than the one he had been in for Ra knows how long, he opened his lilac orbs fully. Sitting up slowly so he minded his wounds, he sighed in relief when he saw he was in his soulroom, safe from that horrid man.

"No one can harm me here…" he said softly.

"_Oh, that's where you are wrong, my weaker self…"_

The youngest yami's head shot up. He had only heard that voice once before and it was right before Battle City. It sounded awfully familiar to…

"_I see you remember me; how sweet." _The darker voice said mockingly, chuckling sadistically after it finished speaking.

Marik glared all around him, backing himself up against the wall. "Go away, you demon. I'm in control of you now!"

"_You're so naive…you never had control. You may have been able to push me back but I've always been here, ready for the right time to pounce…I believe now is the right time."_

The tanned yami tried to calm himself down, not wanting to give this creature any satisfaction of knowing he was afraid. "You won't take over me again…I won't allow it…I won't let you harm anyone again!"

"_That's where you're wrong, you fool." _

With those words being spoken, golden chains suddenly shot out of the ground and wrapped tightly around Marik's waist. Said yami cried out in surprise and immediately tried to break free of the restraint. However, four more chains shot up and caught his wrists and ankles in their grip, slamming him against the wall and stretching him taunt and helpless.

"_There we go…all tied up and incapacitated…"_

Marik quickly began to struggle, pulling at the strong chains with all his might. "Even if you do take control, you're too weak to do anything! Malik's hate and anger is gone now!" he shouted, glaring at the ceiling.

"_That may be true, but I figure that if I kill that pathetic hikari of mine, I can take over his body again and then I won't need any power to survive."_

Lilac eyes widened before narrowing dangerously. "I swear to Ra that if you touch one hair on Malik's head, I'll…"

"_You'll do what? With you trapped here, I can do whatever I want again…just like at Battle City…"_

Marik growled angrily and opened his mouth to retort against his darkness but yelped as one of the chains wrapped around his mouth, shuting him up instantly.

"_That's better. Now if you'll excuse me…I have a body to take over again and a hikari to kill."_

Marik could only whimper helplessly as he watched his soulroom becomes completely dark. He felt himself lose control of his body and fell back against his restraints in defeat.

He finally allowed himself to let go, blissful sleep quickly taking him over.

He had finally given up.

* * *

The dark immortal had finally stopped tormenting his victim when he saw the youngest yami had passed out. He was ready to try and wake him up again but stopped as he watched as the tanned forehead began to glow. He grinned as the Eye of Wdjat slowly formed, shining brilliantly.

"Welcome back, Yami Marik. I trust you have done away with that pathetic other side of yours."

Empty lavender eyes opened before a smirked formed on the tanned demon's face. "Don't worry about him; he won't be bothering us anymore."

The older immortal chuckled darkly. "Very good. Now, it's time to talk about our plan…"

"I'm listening…"

* * *

Bakura had begun running when he no longer heard Marik's screams. It either meant that the tanned yami had broken free or…

He shook that thought out of his head quickly. There was no possible way Marik was gone. He was too strong to let anything kill him…or so he hoped.

The thief continued to wander around the clearly abandoned building, checking every door cautiously to make sure his fellow yami wasn't there. He was about ready to turn a leave when he saw one last door at the end of the hallway. Narrowing his eyes, he swiftly made his way to it and turned the knob swiftly. He was going to make his way in to see if Marik was there but stopped himself…

He would recognize those soulless eyes anywhere.

"D-Dartz?"

The Atlantian turned to face the thief and a cruel smirk played on his lips. "Hello there, Bakura. I wasn't expecting _you _to come."

The tomb robber growled. "Where is Marik?"

Dartz mocked an expression of complete innocence. "Marik? There's no Marik here…"

"But _I'm _here."

Bakura froze as a terrifyingly familiar voice sounded behind him. Turning around, he was faced with Marik's face. He backed up slowly, only to see the green-haired immortal effectively block him off from running, a sick smile on his face. Turning back to 'Marik,' he could only stare before speaking.

"Marik?"

Yami Marik chuckled evilly. "Close, but not quite." He said before backhanding the thief across the face. Bakura was completely un-prepared for this attack and his only reaction was his eyes widening before he went flying to the side, his head slamming against the wall, effectively knocking him out.

Both the Atlantian and blonde demon stood above him, matching smirks on their faces. "Shall I torture him as well?"

Yami Marik thought for a second before answering. "No, I have a different plan for our dear thief…"

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely reveiws! They really boost up my determination :)**


	5. Faking It

**Wow...I didn't know so many people liked this story! It makes me so happy! :D:D Sorry for the semi-late update; I just started school and with tennis going from 2-5, it's pretty hard for me to write anything except on the weekends. But don't worry, I will not abandon this story!**

**~Reveiwers~**

**-RandomRockerGrl: You are my loyal reveiwer! I luv you :D**

**-BriAnon: Yay! I luv brining emotions out of people from my writing! It makes me very happy :):)**

**-Trish: Aww, don't worry, we all have our guilty pleasures xDxD Anyways, thank you! I'm glad to know my writing is appreciated :)**

**-indiesaurusrex: Yes, I'm a bitch! Hehe, well the way I work is that if I love a character so very much, I torture them like no tomorrow xDxD Unfortunetly for Mariku, I wuv him so much so...yeah xDxD Same with 'Kura :)**

**-sagel m: Yes, poor Bakura xDxD**

**Warnings: OOCness, as always **

**Pairing Update: As you will read, Angstshipping is slowly surfacing, as well as the smallest hints of Thiefshipping. *Sigh* I luv Conspireshipping xDxD**

**-Mind Link-**

**Ryou to Bakura: /**words**/**

**Bakura to Ryou: -/**words**/-**

**Again, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. If I did, why would I be on here?**

* * *

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, blinking the sleep out of them before yawning softly. He stretched for a few heartbeats, then looked down and smiled softly as he saw that Malik had curled up next to him for warmth. Gently positioning his friend on another pillow, he stood up and went to the fridge to get a drink.

/Hey 'Kura, did you find Marik yet? /

-/…/-

Brown eyes narrowed as he was quick to realize that his yami had shut off his side of the link.

/Bakura? /

-/…/-

Ryou bit his lip nervously, starting to feel a little worried for his dark. It wasn't very often that the link between him and Bakura was closed and if it was, it was usually because his dark was in one of those 'moods,' meaning he didn't want _anyone _bothering him.

"Mmmm Ryou?"

The white-haired hikari turned around as he heard his friend's sleep-filled voice. Forcing a small smile on his face, he walked over and sat next to him on the couch. "Did you have a nice sleep?"

Malik snorted before sitting up straight, his lavender shirt exposing his trim stomach as he stretched away the stiffness in his back and neck. "I guess. Being worried about my yami doesn't really help but I feel rested."

Ryou nodded. "That's good."

The tan hikari looked up, his lilac orbs meeting chocolate brown ones. The tomb keeper gave his friend a small smile and felt his chest tighten slightly when Ryou returned the smile before they both continued to look at each other. However, when the staring didn't stop for a few seconds, the blonde light turned away embarrassed, a faint red blush spreading across his cheeks. "Sorry." He murmured softly.

The brown-eyed teen blinked before shaking his head. "You don't need to apologize." He said softly, gently squeezing his friend's shoulder.

Malik sighed. "No, I do. I shouldn't be getting in between you and Bakura like this. I mean, if it wasn't for me driving Marik away last night, I wouldn't have come over here and Bakura wouldn't be out there. He would be here with you and that's where he should be."

Ryou rolled his eyes. "Trust me Malik, 'Kura would have found out sooner or later that Marik was gone and would have gone looking for him one way or another."

The tanned hikari sighed again before he sniffed. "But…now you know that my yami loves your yami. That's all my fault too. This whole situation is my fault…" he said, his voice starting to crack.

The white-haired teen was silent for a minute before he brought his fellow hikari into a hug, resting his chin on the platinum blonde head. "No it's not." He said softly, rubbing his friend's back soothingly as he heard soft whimpers coming from the normal strong teen.

Ryou waited patiently for his friend to stop crying, whispering soft words of comfort and stroking his hair. As he listened to Malik cry his heart out, he felt a few tears prick at his eyes as the worry for Bakura came back even stronger. He didn't want to go through what his fellow light was going through and the fear that he might almost made him started weeping too.

Finally, after a few minutes, Malik sat up and wiped his eyes roughly. "I'm sorry Ryou…I can't help it."

The brown-eyed hikari blinked away the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes before speaking. "It's alright. I know how worried you must be…"

Malik gently squirmed in his friends embrace so that he was facing him, their noses awfully close together. "You're worried too, about Bakura."

Ryou lowered his head so his friend wouldn't see the tears that were coming back. "He's fine…I just have to remind myself that…"

The tanned light smiled gently before he began to stroke the thick white locks soothingly. "Bakura's made you so strong." He said absent-mindedly. He chuckled softly as he watched the white-haired hikari's face flush slightly before facing his friend.

"I guess he did rub off on my a bit…just like I'm sure Marik rubbed off on you." he murmured softly, shaking his head. However, he froze when he felt Malik left his chin up with one finger, there eyes meeting once again.

"You're such a good friend." The tan hikari said softly before he leaned forward slowly until his lips met the white-haired hikari's in a small kiss. Ryou's eyes widened before he felt Malik's tongue caress his bottom lip and he opened his mouth slowly in invitation. He moaned softly as he felt his tongue meet his friend's and pushed back with as equal excitement as the tanned hikari.

It took a few minutes but Ryou suddenly remembered who he was kissing and roughly pulled himself out of the lip lock, his brown eyes wide and a bit of saliva dripping out of the corner of his mouth.

Malik back away too, guilt burning deep within his lilac eyes. "R-Ryou, I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to…I mean…oh Ra, please don't hate me, I didn't mean it! It's just with Marik and everything…I…I'm so sorry."

The white-haired hikari blinked, licking his lips slowly before he spoke in a quite tone. "Malik, its okay…I understand how sick with worry you must be and…"

"No Ryou, please don't try and make me feel better. I'm just so jealous of you and Bakura and how much you two love each other. Why can't I have that with Marik? What's wrong with me?" he growled out in both frustration and sorrow.

"Nothing is wrong with you! Listen Malik, you can't chose who you fall in love with, it just…happens." The white-haired teen said firmly.

Malik faced his friend. "Then how come no one loves me? How come I'm not good enough for anyone? All I'm destined to do is run after my yami as he tries to get Bakura to like him."

"…I did…"

The tanned teen looked at his friend in confusion. "What?"

Ryou faced his friend with a firm face. "_I _liked you Malik. Back when Bakura hated everyone, when even I wouldn't go near him. I had no one but then I met you and…I liked you…"

Malik stared at his friend in shock. "Ryou..."

The white-haired hikari placed his finger gently on his friend's lips, effectively quieting him. "You don't need to say anything. I've always loved you Malik but when I saw that you were in love with your yami, I respected your feelings and chose to be a very close friend."

"But Ryou…"

"Hush. You should probably do the same."

Malik blinked. "You mean with Marik?"

Ryou nodded. "Exactly. Right now, your yami loves mine. Maybe if you stop trying to chase after him and back off a little bit, he'll see how you feel about him."

Lilac eyes began to water slightly. "But, I can't stop loving him…"

The white-haired hikari smiled sympathetically. "You won't have to. Just…become a friend to him, like I am to you."

Malik opened his mouth to speak again but then closed it as his brain processed the information the other hikari just said. Perhaps it would be better to be a friend to his darkness rather than a love-sick puppy. Then again, what choice did he have?

Both of the hikaris jumped in surprise as the door to the apartment was suddenly slammed open, two familiar figure suddenly entering the light of the hallway.

Malik's eyes widened before his face brightened considerably. "Marik, you're back!" he cried out in joy before he ran over to his darker half…well, who he _thought _was his darker half.

Yami Marik looked at the tanned hikari before a wicked grin formed on his face. _So, he thinks I'm that pathetic fool? Getting rid of him will be easier than I thought…_

"Oh dear, what happened to Bakura?"

The lavender-eyed demon was pulled out of his thoughts as he watched Ryou also run to him, staring at the unconscious white-haired yami he held in his arms. Imitating Marik, the tanned demon spoke. "I don't know Ryou; I found him like this."

The brown-eyed light whimpered before he started to stroke Bakura's hair softly. The dark being smirked before he walked over and deposited the thief onto the couch, watching with faint amusement as Ryou immediately ran to his fallen dark, placing Bakura's head safely on his lap and stroking his white locks soothingly.

Yami Marik was about to speak again when he felt Malik wrap his arms around his waist. Looking down, his lifeless lavender eyes met watery lilac and he took on Marik's face again. "What's wrong, hikari-pretty?"

The tanned light blinked. "I…I thought I lost you forever. I'm sorry about what I said Marik; please don't hate me!"

The demon twisted his smirk into a mock smile before he leaned down and pecked Malik on the head. "Don't worry hikari; I'm back now."

The tomb keeper still seemed a little uncertain but nodded and let go of the darkness, backing away and watching as Ryou held Bakura's head protectively in his arms, murmuring something neither of them could hear.

Clearing his throat, the tanned demon spoke. "Well, I believe we should be going now Malik; let's give them some alone time, eh?"

Malik nodded, his face still slightly down, and walked next to his dark to prepare and leave. However, before either of them could walk out of the room, the Millennium Ring around Bakura's neck suddenly began to glow. All three of them watch as reddish-brown eyes opened instantly, darting around for a moment, before the tomb robber sat up, rubbing his head.

"'Kura, you're awake!" Ryou said happily, wrapping his arms around his yami's neck. However, the thief seemed uninterested in affection at the moment. The moment his eyes locked with the tanned demon's, he growled and stood in front of his light protectively. "Malik; get over here."

The lilac-eyed teen looked bewildered. Looking once at his dark and then back at the angry thief, he quickly shook his head and latched onto a tanned arm. Yami Marik smirked before looking pointedly at the white-haired yami.

Ryou blinked up at his dark. "'Kura, what's wrong?"

"That's not Marik." Bakura hissed dangerously and both of the hikaris stared at each other, not quite knowing if they should believe the tomb robber or not.

"'Kura, what are you talking about?" the brown-eyed teen asked.

"Yes _'Kura_, what _are_ you talking about?" the tanned demon asked mockingly, his grin twisting into a deadly smirk as the thief growled.

"Don't you try and play dumb; I remember what happened before you knocked me out!" Bakura accused, his eyes blazing.

Succeeding in imitating Marik's innocent face once again, he cocked his head to the side. "What are you talking about Bakura? I found you out cold on the edge of the city…I would never harm you on purpose."

"Like hell you wouldn't!" the thief snarled before he moved towards the lilac-eyed darkness, eyes blazing.

Ryou quickly intervened, standing in front of his dark. "Hey hey; calm down 'Kura; you honestly think that Marik would hurt you on purpose?"

"_Marik _probably wouldn't. That _thing _isn't Marik." Bakura growled down at his light, eyes narrowed.

"Bakura, be nice! I don't know how hard you hit your head but you need to cool it. That _is_ Marik and you should be grateful he found you." the white-haired hikari said sternly, sending his own glare up at his yami. The tomb robber looked a little hurt that his light didn't believe him but hid it as he narrowed his eyes at the tanned demon.

However, before anyone could do anything else, Yami Marik groaned and held his head. The glowing eye on his forehead began to flicker on and off while his body began to tremble slightly.

Malik looked at his 'dark' worryingly. "Marik, are you okay?"

The tanned demon forced a calm look on his face. "Of course I am. Pardon me a moment." He said before he made his way to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Once he closed the door and safely locked it, he retreated to his soulroom.

Glaring into the darkness, he stalked up to the chained figure with narrowed eyes. "What do you think you're doing? _I'm _in control now, you fool."

Marik glared darkly at the demon. "I know what you're trying to do and I will never cease trying to stop you. I won't let you harm them."

"Why do you care? I vaguely understand the bond you hold with the bratty hikari but there is absolutely no reason why you should feel the need to protect that white-haired fool and the pathetic excuse for a yami he has."

The youngest yami pulled harshly at his bonds once before stopping. "You're the one that's pathetic. Bakura knows who you are and he won't stop at anything to expose you're true identity."

Yami Marik shrugged. "Not if I kill him before he does."

Lilac eyes widened. "Don't you dare."

The tanned demon smirked before grabbing Marik's chin roughly, forcing their eyes to meet. "Why not? Is that foolish thief important to you?"

The tanned yami growled. "I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Oh but my dear Marik, I _am _you. You cannot hide anything from me."

The tanned immortal glared at the darkness, his lilac eyes glinting with both anger and helplessness. "Just leave them alone; I'm the one you really want to watch suffer."

Yami Marik snorted. "You're such a fool if you believe that. Dartz has a plan for you and the rest of them and I'm not going to let anyone stand in the way of that."

Lilac eyes became confused at that. "What are you talking about?"

Cold laughter suddenly cut through the air, making Marik wince at its harsh sound. "What's the fun in telling you? It would ruin the surprise. Now, be a good little boy and don't try and resist me. I'm in control _permanently _now."

The youngest yami opened his mouth to retort but a sharp cry of pain came out instead as his darkness gave him a swift punch to his unprotected stomach.

"If you do interfere, I'll make that torture you went through seem like nothing. Got it?" the demon threatened dangerously, lifeless lavender eyes narrowed.

Marik narrowed his eyes in return but lowered his head, knowing that this argument was lost.

Yami Marik smirked before he stroked the side of the identical tan face almost soothingly. "Good boy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to have a little talk with that thief."

That comment brought the tanned yami back to life. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

The demon smirk seemed to widen at that. "Oh don't worry, I won't…yet."

* * *

Ryou yawned softly for what seemed like the tenth time in five minutes. Bakura tore his leer towards the place where 'Marik' had gone and stared down at his hikari. His gaze instantly softened as he watched the white-haired teen snuggle up close to him and close his doe brown eyes slowly.

Malik also smiled softly as he watched his friend quickly fall asleep. Looking up at Bakura, he spoke. "Are you alright? You've been looking towards the bathroom every since Marik went…"

"That's not Marik." The tomb robber cut off harshly. The lilac-eyed teen flinched at the venom in the thief's voice, quite confused on why he thought Marik wasn't…Marik…

"You know Bakura, I have to tell you something, something that I'm sure Marik wanted to tell you…" the tanned teen started a little awkwardly. He knew he had to do this, for Marik's sake.

The tomb robber blinked but before he could speak, the white-haired hikari mewled softly in his sleep and practically buried his face in his yami's lap when his head fell at his yami's movement. Bakura chuckled affectionately before he lifted his light into his arms and placed a tender kiss on his forehead. In response, a small smile formed on Ryou's face and his snuggled closer into his dark's chest, purring softly.

"So what were you going to say, Malik?"

"…Well…never mind."

* * *

Yami Marik waited. He waited until he was absolutely positive that all three of them were asleep before he finally came into the room. Walking in, he smirked as he saw Bakura resting his head against his hikari's shoulder while Malik was sleeping right next to them, his head resting against a pillow. Reaching for his back pocket, he pulled out the Millennium Rod he had found on the table near the door and pulled it out, unsheathing the hidden dagger. Approaching them slowly, his eyes rested on Ryou and his smirk widened.

"You're the one I want." He whispered to himself and swiftly plucked the white-haired teen from the couch. Of course, without his temporary pillow, Bakura went tumbling to the side and woke up instantly. Looking around sleepily, his eyes widened as he saw his precious light in the arms of that monster.

"Hey! Get your hands off…!"

The demon chuckled and held the dagger to Ryou's neck, freezing the tomb robber in his tracks. "Ah ah ah; we don't want little Ryou to wake up, now do we?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes dangerously, his fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Don't you dare think about harming him."

Yami Marik's expression didn't change. "Oh don't worry thief, I wouldn't even think about hurting such a delicate creature such as your precious light." He said, stroking the snow, white hair in a possessive way that made Ryou whimper softly in his sleep.

"Don't touch him!" Bakura hissed, glaring hard at the demon.

"Always so angry, huh Bakura? Why is that? Is it still because of the massacre of that village of yours? What was it called again…Kul Elna?"

The tomb robber shut his eyes as he felt unwanted memories come pouring back into his mind. Shutting them back up, his glare became more heated. "Don't speak about my village like that. What's done is done and I have come to accept that."

Yami Marik chuckled darkly. "Of course you have. But I bet that's why you are so attached to this hikari of yours. Ryou probably gives you everything you didn't have…am I right?"

"Just let him go…_please_." the tomb robber said, not caring that desperation laced his voice.

The tanned demon smiled sadistically. "Do you really care about this mortal that much?"

Bakura's eyes did not waver. "Ryou is my other half and my hikari. I would do anything for him, no matter what happens to me. Yamis are there to protect their hikaris, a concept Marik seems to forget if he ran off to leave Malik to wallow in self-guilt and worry."

"Ouch, being a little harsh there, aren't we? Especially towards the very soul that seems to be attracted towards you."

Reddish-brown eyes widened. "What?"

The demon faked a look of surprise. "Oh, so you don't know?"

"Don't know what?"

"You'll have to find that out for yourself. For the time being, I think I shall obey my master's request and bring this lovely little one to him." Yami Marik said, once again beginning to stroke the hikari's head.

"No you won't! You let go of him now or I swear I'll…"

"You'll what? You can't do anything if I have this knife to his neck. If you even think about trying anything, I'll slit his throat and still take him with me."

Bakura growled in anger and made his way to get the Millennium Ring that was lying next to Malik's head when he heard Ryou whimper in his sleep as the demon pressed the dagger even deeper into the hikari's neck. The yami froze again and looked helplessly at his sleeping light, his reddish brown eyes shining with fear.

Yami Marik smirked at the tomb robber's defeat and slowly began to walk out of the room, still keeping the dagger dangerously close to breaking the hikari's skin in place. "Very wise choice, thief." He said darkly before he began cackling and swiftly left the apartment.

The tomb robber fell to his knees, tears beginning to prick at his eyes. Ryou was…gone. His precious angel was in the arms of a maniac and he couldn't do anything about it. He had failed Ryou and that hurt more than any other hurt he had felt before.

"Ryou…" he whispered softly as a single tear trailed down his cheek and splattered on the floor. The tomb robber blinked and could only stare at the closed door with complete and utter defeat.

"_You're the best yami ever, 'Kura!"_

As Ryou's words rang through his head, the thief narrowed his eyes, roughly wiping the tears from them before they could fall and he swiftly grabbed the Millennium Ring. Sighing softly as he felt the power within it start running through his veins, he turned back to the door and narrowed his eyes even more.

He was not going to let that demon take his hikari away from him. He would _not _let Ryou slip away from him.

However, before he could jump up and sprint after his light's capturer, a soft yawn sounded from across the room and the thief turned to meet Malik's hazy lilac gaze.

"…Bakura? Why are you up so early?"

The tomb robber was about ready to tell the light that his alleged yami had just kidnapped Ryou and he was about to go kick some Marik ass. But a small voice in his mind told him to preserve the young teen's oblivious view on his darkness and he shook his head.

"Nothing Malik; go back to sleep now."

The tanned teen blinked sleepily but then shrugged and laid back down, soft snored coming from him minutes later.

As Bakura watched the hikari sleep, he tried to reach the back of his brain and wonder what made him want to _protect _Malik. Was in because he and Marik were close? Was it just because he was Ryou's best friend?

…or was it something else?


	6. Hope

**I am so terribly sorry for the long wait...I've been dealing with some tennis troubles and it had taken up most of my time on the weekdays. However, I will try not to make you guys wait as long as you did next time.**

**~Reviewers~**

**-BriAnon: Yeah, so much is happening it can confuse people xDxD**

**-RandomRockerGrl: Yeah, Yami Marik is not a nice yami at all, is he? Haha I luv that my writing is emotional for you xDxD**

**-Trish: Yes! Shipping Development is very much ftw! Awww, thank you! I seriously hope I can peice this story together right...**

**-Stonehenge Keeper: Here is the next chapter! :D**

**-Huskyxnana 4ever: No! Please don't die! Then you won't see the ending! D:**

**-Ryouuuu: Wait no longer ;)**

**Warnings: None in this chapter**

**Pairing Development: We have some small signs of Deathshipping! I have only just gotten into this pairing and have been _dying _to write some :D**

**-Mind Link-**

**Yami Marik to Marik: **"/words/"

**Marik to Yami Marik: **'/words/'

**I own nothing! :D:D**

* * *

"Very good, my darkness; you brought the little one here to me." Dartz purred darkly, eyeing Ryou like a piece of rare meat.

Yami Marik nodded, his eyes darting down to the still sleeping hikari in his arms. "The thief will probably come to claim his hikari soon."

The Atlantian smirked, taking the white-haired teen from the tanned demon. "That is exactly what I want him to do. Having him here is the only way the plan shall work." Laying Ryou on the bed, he took each of the light's delicate wrists and shackled them with the handcuffs. Moving down, he spread the hikari's skinny legs and trapped his ankles within the cuffs.

Lavender eyes moved to Ryou's sleeping but now bound form. "Are you going to torture him?"

Dartz snorted. "Of course not. This one is too weak-minded; he wouldn't even last five minutes."

Yami Marik nodded slowly. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it as he watched the hikari that was chained to the bed began to stir. Large, brown eyes opened slowly and scanned the surroundings but then widened when their owner realized he was no longer in his apartment. He moved to sit up but let out a small fearful sound when he found out he was restrained.

"Hello there, little Ryou. I trust that you slept well?" the green-haired immortal asked soothingly.

Ryou's frightened eyes darted around, wide and full of confusion. "Where am I? Where's Bakura?"

"I'm afraid your yami doesn't know where you are. Why are you asking? Are you scared?" Dartz continued to tease darkly, his eyes narrowed.

The white-haired teen whimpered fearfully. "P-Please don't hurt me."

The Atlantian laughed for a moment before he stroked the side of Ryou's face gently. "Oh my dear little light, I won't hurt you. I just need you here so that you're yami will come here looking for you. The rage he must have will make us able to control the darkness inside him."

Doe brown eyes widened even more. "Darkness?

Dartz nodded, chuckling at the innocent curiosity in the hikari's eyes. "Yes, darkness. Your yami has been a vessel for the Dark One which makes him a very helpful asset for when we spread the darkness across this pathetic world.

Ryou eyes darted to the tanned demon next to the Atlantian and shook in his chains. "Marik?" he asked in a small voice. He was slightly confused on why the tanned yami was just standing there, not helping him at all.

_'/Don't you dare let anything happen to him! /'_

Yami Marik mentally scowled as the chained yami within his mind shouted at him through their mindlink. "_/Shut your mouth. /" _he hissed dangerously through the link, not wanting Marik to try and resist him again.

"I'm afraid the Marik you know is no longer in control." Dartz said before the tanned demon could speak.

Ryou's eyes widened. "T-That's not Marik?"

The Atlantian chuckled cruelly. "That is correct, little hikari."

The white-haired teen blinked before he stared down at his bound ankles, guilt shining in his eyes. "So 'Kura was telling the truth…" he said softly.

Dartz gently lifted the light's chin with two fingers, his multi-colored eyes meeting the teen's innocent, brown ones. "Indeed he was. If I were you, I would listen to that yami of yours from now on because, if you did, you wouldn't be in a situation like this."

Ryou whimpered as he felt the boney digits move to his slightly tangled hair and comb through it roughly. He then squeaked in alarm when the Atlantian's hand suddenly closed around the back of his head in a death grip. "P-Please…"

"Please what Ryou?" Dartz asked, his eyes boring straight into the hikari's.

"Please let me go." The light begged softly, not comfortable at all with the green-haired immortal so close. He didn't want to be here at all; he wanted Bakura.

"I'm terribly sorry, little light but I cannot release you. We shall just wait for your yami to come and _then_, I might consider it." The Atlantian said, winking at the terrified hikari beneath him.

_'/ Tell that bastard to take his hands off him! /' _Marik once again snarled within the mind-link, not liking the look that crazed immortal was giving Ryou.

_"/ Shut up you fool, that white-haired child is meaningless. /" _the tanned demon growled back, mentally glaring at the youngest yami.

Dartz grinned madly at the chained hikari before forcing his head towards his own, causing their lips to crash together. Both Yami Marik's and Ryou's eyes widened at the action, confusion clear in both of their large orbs. The white-haired teen, however, started to struggled. He didn't like this person and the fact that said person was _kissing _him made him want to shrink away. But, the Atlantian seemed to guess that his victim was going to try and arch away and snuck his free hand down behind the hikari to his small, little bottom and gave it a harsh squeeze. Ryou cried out, tears of both embarrassment and fear running down his face as he felt the green-haired immortal began to grope his behind.

_'/ Ryou! /'_

_"/ I thought I told you to shut up! /"_

Dartz finally sat up, his half-lidded eyes staring down at the hikari that was slightly panting now. "Enjoy that, little Ryou?"

The white-haired teen shook his head, tears still shining in his brown eyes.

The Atlantian chuckled before looking down at the small tent in the hikari's ash-colored jeans. "Really, now? Your body seems to disagree…"

Ryou looked down at his pants but then turned away in shame, a light blush now covering his cheeks.

A feral spark suddenly shone deep within the multi-colored eyes. "Here little Ryou, let me _help_ you with that…"

The anger inside of Marik finally reached its boiling point as he saw the sick look in the Atlantian's eyes and the frightened, helpless look in Ryou's. With all the strength he had at the moment, he pushed himself in control of his body and shoved the still shocked-looking Yami Marik into his soulroom.

"Wait!" he cried out the very second he was in control. Both the hikari and the immortal looked at Marik, surprise in Ryou's eyes and annoyance in Dartz's. "What?"

Trying to put on the calm façade of the demon that controlled him, the youngest yami stood up straight and glared at his former tormentor. "What's the good in doing that now? I thought we were going to wait for the thief. Besides, there are more important things to do now…"

Dartz narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Marik and the tanned immortal was slightly anxious, hoping he wouldn't see right through him. Thankfully, the green-haired immortal didn't argue and slowly got off of the hikari. Turning back to Ryou, he placed one hand on his cheek and slowly stroked him from his jaw to his neck chuckling darkly as the light whimpered in fear. Marik growled quietly but before he could say anything else, he felt the demon in his mind pull harshly on his chains and force him out of control.

_"/ I thought I told you to not resist me! /" _Yami Marik snarled in anger as he pulled the yami back against the wall. Taking a torch from the wall, he held it threateningly up to his victim, lavender eyes blazing.

_"/ You do remember what I said would happen if you resisted me, don't you? DON'T YOU? /" _the demon screamed the last part and Marik involuntarily shrank back in fear.

_'/ Y-Yes…/' _

The demon snickered sadistically at the frightened-look in his light's eyes before he roughly lifted up the black, sleeveless shirt and shoved the torch forward so that it was scorching the still scarred tan skin with its burning flames.

Marik screamed in agony, his back trying to arch away from the fire and out of the cuffs he was restrained by. Yami Marik started to laugh at the other's pain, inching the torch a little bit closer so that it burned more flesh. The tanned yami felt his throat tear again as his screams escalated in volume, a bit of blood dripping down out of the side of his mouth.

_"/ Beg for me to stop…scream for me to take away the pain...DO IT! /" _the tanned demon snarled as he grabbed the youngest yami's hair and pulled it back harshly.

_'/ STOP IT! STOP IT, PLEASE! /' _Marik screamed, all pride out the window as the pain got worse and worse by the minute.

With a triumphant smirk, his tormentor ceased his attack and placed the torch back in its place in silence. Turning his lavender eyes back on his panting victim, he reached forward and grasped his chin roughly, forcing their eyes to meet.

_"/ You listen and you listen good, you fool; if you try and stop me one more time, I will torment you…where it will hurt you the most…/" _Yami Marik growled in all seriousness, his lavender eyes tearing into the youngest yami's wider ones.

_'/ W-What are you talking about? /'_

The tanned demon smirked. "_/ If you try and resist me again, I will drag that thief here, lock him up in those chains and torture him and I will make you watch every last second of it until the very last breath leaves his body and he is consumed by the shadows...forever. /"_

Marik looked completely horrified. Numerous mental images, courteously of the tanned demon, of Bakura twisting in the cuffs, covered in his own blood, sporting many wounds and screaming in pure agony filled his mind and he shook his head to try and clear them. '_/N-no…please don't hurt Bakura…/'_

Yami Marik let out something that sounded like a bark of laughter before he backhanded the tanned yami across the face, relishing the whimper-like sound that emitted from his throat. "_/ I won't touch the thief as long as you remember your place. Understand? /"_

The youngest yami looked up at his tormentor; anger and defeat clear in his watery lilac eyes. '_/ I understand…/'_

The demon chuckled darkly before roughly patting his lighter half's cheek mockingly.

_"/ For that thief's sake, I hope you do. /"_

"Excuse me, but am I interrupting something?"

Dartz's voice shook Yami Marik out of his soulroom and he narrowed his eyes at the green-haired Atlantian. "No. Let's just leave the white-haired one unharmed for now. Once Bakura shows up, then we can continue on with the plan."

Bi-colored eyes blinked before the figure nodded and shot another sly grin back at the still trembling light chained to the bed. "Enjoy your time in peace Ryou…" he said before he exited the room. The tanned demon was about to follow him when he heard the brown-eyed teen whimper and he turned to face him with a neutral expression.

"P-Please don't hurt 'Kura or Malik…please." He said softly, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Yami Marik stared at the child, feeling some sort of pity for the innocent little mortal.

_'/ Ryou…/' _he heard Marik say softly in his mind.

_"/Hush, I won't hurt him if you behave. /"_

To Marik, that was the only piece of hope he had to hold onto.

* * *

Malik watched with confusion in his eyes as Bakura continued to pace. He had woken up to see the tomb robber staring at him and stroking his sandy, blonde hair soothingly. When the tanned teen made it known that he was awake, the former demon drew his hand back like he was burned and stood up to start pacing.

"Bakura, you still haven't told me what's going on or where Ryou and Marik have gone…"

The white-haired demon turned on him and Malik was taken aback at the worry and desperation in the yami's eyes. "Bakura?"

The former demon swayed across the room; trapping the tanned teen against the couch a second after the words left Malik's mouth. "You do know how important Ryou is to me, right Malik?"

Slightly frightened lilac eyes stared back at the yami, anxious on what he was going to do. "…Y-Yes, of course…"

Bakura's eyes narrowed. He kept staring at the hikari for a few minutes before he stood up and continued his pacing.

Malik watched the seemingly angry spirit but finally spoke after several minutes of uncomfortable silence. "Bakura, what's going on here?"

The tomb robber stopped pacing. "Ryou's gone."

The tanned teen's eyes widened, obviously not expecting that answer. "Gone? Gone where?"

"That _monster_ took him Ra knows where!" Bakura hissed, facing the tanned hikari with newly blazing anger. So much for hiding the truth…

Malik flinched but then narrowed his eyes in return. "Monster? Are you talking about Marik?"

"For the last time, that's not Marik!"

"Who else could it be, Bakura?"

The thief growled. "I don't know but I do know that that's not Marik."

Malik furrowed his eyebrows. "Bakura…"

"No. Don't try and say anything Malik. I know what I saw and I know for a fact that that…_thing _wasn't Marik."

Anger was bubbling inside the Egyptian hikari's chest again as he stood up, glaring at the ancient spirit. "That's my yami you're talking about, thief."

Bakura spun around, his reddish-brown eyes sparkling with anger. "No it's not Malik; that monster is just impersonating that idiot! It's trying to trick you! That foolish yami of yours isn't smart enough to pull something like this off!"

Malik couldn't take it anymore. "That foolish yami _loves _you, you fool!" However after the words left his mouth, he clapped his hands over it, his lilac eyes wide.

The thief also looked shocked; his eyes wider than the tanned hikari's and his mouth gapping like a fish out of water. As the hikari's last statement went flying through his head, he didn't notice that said hikari was slowly inching his way towards the door.

"Hey, where are you going?"

Malik spun around and Bakura was a little surprised to see that tears were running down his tanned cheeks. "I-I shouldn't have said that Bakura…I-I shouldn't have betrayed Marik like that…" the hikari stuttered.

The tomb robber blinked. "Malik…"

The tanned hikari shook his head. "No Bakura, don't say anything. I don't care about what you think…right now I just want to find my yami _and _Ryou and make sure they're safe." He said softly before he grasped the door knob and turned it, ready to go out and search for his missing friend and darkness.

The white-haired yami growled, making his way over and grasping Malik's arm before he could step foot out of the door. "You're not going anywhere…"

Lilac eyes glared up at him defiantly. "You can't stop me from going! Need I remind you that Ryou's missing too? Even if you care nothing for Marik, I at least hoped you loved your own hikari enough to search for him!"

The tanned teen was silenced when a lithe, pale finger was pressed against his lips. Looking up into Bakura's reddish brown eyes, he was quite surprised to see amusement dancing within them. "You didn't let me finish, little one."

"B-Bakura?"

The thief chuckled. "You're not going anywhere Malik, not without me."

Malik blinked before his expression brightened considerably. Nodding to the white-haired demon, he opened the door and practically ran outside. It was obvious he was very anxious to look for their counterparts.

Bakura sighed, the new information of Marik's love for him still swirling around in his head like a tornado. He had his doubts but if that fool really did love him as much as Malik implied he did…

Oh dear Ra, why did mortal emotions have to be so complicated?

* * *

**Please review, it helps me produce more chapters :)**


	7. Into the Fire

**As I re-read this chapter, I almost feel like I'm recreating what has happened to Bakura and Ryou on Formspring. Well...actually I kind of did. Just a few things like Dartz pulling Ryou up by the hair or him really being kidnapped in the first place! Ah well...**

**~Reviewers~**

**- Midnight and Maspurade 1928: Hmm. Here is the new chapter.**

**-MaliksLove: Oh, I get what your saying. Here, let me clear it up a little. If you have Bakura, Ryou and Zorc, Ryou is the hikari and Bakura fused with Zorc is the yami, correct? Zorc had taken over Bakura when he was Ryou's yami so Bakura wasn't even really around. Now, once Zorc was destroyed, Bakura was free and that just left Ryou and Bakura. Now, if you have Marik, Malik and Yami Marik, look at Yami Marik as Zorc and Marik as Bakura. Malik's hate created both Yami Marik, who was the evil force in Battle City, and Marik, who is actually his true yami. Yami Marik took over Marik so that Marik wasn't even around but once Yami Marik was sent to the Shadow Realm, it was just Marik and Malik.**

**I'm sorry if that doesn't make much sense but in the next chapter, I'll try not to make Malik seem so bland. He has a very strong purpose in this story, I assure you, just right now it's so focused on Yami Marik and Marik. Oh and Yami Marik really is the yami to both Malik and Marik, not a fusion of Marik and Malik. He's really just a fusion of Marik and Malik's hatred.**

**Does it kind of make sense now?**

**Yugioh is not mine.**

**

* * *

**

~Flashback~

"_Come out; come out, wherever you are…" Bakura said in a playful, sing-song voice as he scanned the living room, his reddish-brown eyes shining with mischief. When nothing happened, he was about to turn around and go search some other room when he heard a low giggle from behind the couch. Smirking, he silently strolled over to it._

"_Hmmm, I wonder where my little Ryou is…" he asked, mocking a wonder-filled tone. He once again heard his young light giggle and he chuckled himself. Finally after a few seconds of circling the front of the couch, Bakura let off a roar of triumph and lunged at his hidden hikari. _

"_I got you, Ryou!"_

_The white-haired light squeaked before he scrambled out of his hiding place and just out of reach of his dark. Running towards the kitchen, he let out another squeak as his extremely fast yami managed to cut off his escape route and tackle him to the floor. Ryou let out a grunt as he felt his dark's body crush his against the floor but it transformed into laughter as he felt Bakura slip his hands underneath his shirt and start wiggling his fingers up and down his bare sides mercilessly._

"_N-No, Bakura! Hehehe p-plehehehese…n-not that! Please!" He cried out through his laughter, squealing in delight as he felt the torturous fingers travel up and start pinching his neck, a spot Bakura __**knew**__ was sensitive for his hikari. This caused said hikari to go wild with high-pitched laughter. "B-Bahahahakura! Nooo! Stop i-it, I-I can't take it!"_

_Bakura smirked as he watched his hikari squirm underneath him. "You're too cute, little one." He said before he chuckled sadistically and increased the tickling. However, once he saw that his light's flushed face was turning an unhealthy shade of red; he took pity on Ryou and slowly withdrew his hands from underneath the striped shirt. Sitting back, his eyes shone with adoration as he watched his hikari slowly get his breath back._

_Once he was finally able to breathe normally, the white-haired teen sat up and shot his yami a half-hearted glare. "I hate it when you do that."_

_Bakura smirked, his half-lidded eyes shining with amusement. "I know, but it's the only way to get you to laugh." He said, poking Ryou's pale nose playfully._

_The pale hikari huffed before straightening his shirt and lying on the carpet, his arms stretched out by his head. After a few minutes of silence, he turned to his dark and whined. "I'm tired."_

_The thief raised an elegant eyebrow. "Then go upstairs and go to sleep."_

_Ryou shook his head, reaching his arms out towards his yami. "I'm too tried from your torture. Carry me…"_

_Bakura rolled his eyes but there was a small smile on his face. "Come on now Ryou, you've got two legs that aren't broken. Use them for once."_

_However, that's when Ryou unleashed his secret weapon, one he knew that no one not even his yami could deny; the puppy-dog eyes._

_One of the tomb robber's eyes twitched as he watched his precious light somehow enlarge his already huge eyes to be nearly the size of his head while sticking out his bottom lip cutely. "Pleeeeeeeeease, 'Kura?" he asked in a sweet and soft tone._

_Bakura sighed in irritation before he slipped his arms underneath Ryou and hoisted him up as if he weighed nothing. "Fine, fine. I hate it when you do that."_

_Ryou giggled "I know, but it's the only way to get you to do what I want." He said, bopping his dark gently on the nose._

_The thief smirked at his lover's chosen words. "Touché, little one."_

_The brown-eyed light giggled before resting his head against the strong chest of his darkness. "I love you, 'Kura."_

_Bakura looked down at his half-asleep light before smiling softly. "And I you, Ryou…"_

~End Flashback~

The white-haired hikari whimpered as the feeling of joy from the fond memory soon disappeared the minute he remembered where he was. He once again tried to pull his arms out of the cuffs but cried out softly as a jolt of pain shot up both his numbing limbs as he tried to move them.

"'K-Kura…" he whimpered, his eyes watering as his lover's name played in his head like a broken record. He wanted Bakura; he wanted him to find him and protect him and gather him up comfortingly in his strong arms while whispering sweet nothings in his ear.

The pain of being separated from his dark had suddenly become too much and instantly, the white-haired teen began to wail pathetically. He didn't care that his dark probably couldn't hear him or come and save him; all he wanted to do was cry.

And cry he did. Tears came pouring down his cheeks as his sad screams became louder and more frequent. He once again struggled against the cuffs but cried out even more when the familiar pain bit at his restrained arms.

Finally, after some time, Ryou's cries quieted to light whimpers and his overflowing tears trickled down to small streams. However, he was now shaking quite hard and was still trying to pull his arms down despite the pain it caused.

Taking in a few deep breathes; he closed his eyes and laid his head back down. However, before even a few seconds went by, the door opened. Ryou's fearful gaze shifted over to the open door and his heart sank as he saw the sadistic Atlantian stroll through.

"You've got a fine set of lungs there, little Ryou." Dartz said, chuckling when the hikari whimpered once he got too close.

"Please…"

"Unfortunately, I cannot have you screaming into the dead of the night. Your yami might hear you, you know?" the green-haired immortal continued on, acting as if he had not heard the white-haired teen at all. Standing up, he proceeded to lay a piece of rope across a hook on the ceiling.

Ryou's eyes widened. "W-What are you…?"

"Why, punishing you of course. I can't have anyone hear you, little one." Dartz said before he reached over and undid the shackles around the hikari's wrists and ankles, pulling him close once he was free.

Brown eyes stared up at him fearfully. "I-I though you said you wouldn't hurt me…"

The Atlantian chuckled before brushing a piece of stray white hair away from the tear-stained face. "Oh, little one, this will only take a moment…" he said before he gathered up Ryou's thick hair and wrapped one side of the rope around it. Taking the other end of the rope, he pulled it down and watched as Ryou's body rose in the air as the rope pulled him up by his snowy white hair.

The hikari screeched as he tried to put his feet on the ground. It felt like his hair was slowly being pulled out of his scalp and it hurt. He tried to put his arms up to find the rope and relieve some of the pressure but he sobbed in protest as Dartz forced his arms behind him, chuckling sadistically as Ryou squirmed and writhed in pain.

"Are you going to scream anymore, little Ryou?"

"I won't scream! PLEASE! Please stop it! It hurts, please!" the hikari cried out. Dartz smirked before he released his hold on the other end of the rope and watched Ryou fall to his knees, tears pouring down his face.

Untying the rope from around the thick hair, Dartz slowly pulled the young teen into his lap and started to gently massage the now tight skin of the boy's scalp. Ryou shrieked in pain for a moment before the pleasure of what the green-haired immortal was doing finally set in and he involuntarily moaned softly.

"There, that feels better now doesn't it?" Dartz cooed, letting his fingers rub in gentle circular motions. In all truth, he didn't want to cause the little one pain. However, he believed firmly in punishment and unfortunately, he had to deal it out to the hikari today.

Ryou groaned softly as he felt sleepiness start to take a hold of him, his half-lidded eyes becoming hazy and glassy. Dartz noticed this instantly and chuckled. "Getting tired there, little Ryou?"

The white-haired teen blinked up at the Atlantian. It was true that he hadn't slept at all since he woke up in the warehouse. He had been trying to keep himself up by thinking of happy memories between him and Bakura. However, he was getting very drowsy and Dartz's ministrations weren't helping him stay awake.

The Atlantian didn't wait for the hikari to answer for he swiftly gathered him up and laid him back down on the bed, shackling up his wrists and ankles again. Ryou didn't struggle, merely closed his eyes the minute his head hit the flat pillow, his body desperate for some sleep.

Dartz watched the hikari for a moment, waiting until he was sure the little one was asleep before he stood up and swiftly made his way to the door. Looking back at the now slumbering Ryou, the green-haired immortal shut the door and locked it behind him.

* * *

"Are you sure this is where it is?"

"Yes Malik, for the fiftieth time, I'm sure. Now shut up."

The tanned hikari narrowed his eyes but stopped talking. He and Bakura had been traveling for only a few hours and had easily reached their destination before midnight. Now, they were creeping around as Bakura tried to look for the same door he had entered in through last time.

"Bakura, have you found…"

"Malik…"

"Alright, alright, I'm shutting up." The tanned teen grumbled, growing a little bored of just walking around and doing nothing.

"Thank you." The thief muttered, still checking each door to look for anything familiar. He finally recognized the chipped door with the blood splash in the top right corner. Sighing in relief, he opened it as slowly and quietly as he could before he started to creep in slowly.

"Come on Malik; and for the love of Ra, be careful."

The lavender-eyed hikari looked at the yami suspiciously but then shrugged it off and walked with the tomb robber through the dark corridor, glancing around every once and a while.

"Bakura…are you sure my yami would have brought Ryou here? I mean, it's almost too obvious…" Malik stated.

The thief stopped in his tracks before sighing softly. "I know. But what choice do I have? I must save my hikari, Malik. I can't let him drift away from me."

The tanned teen blinked before he sighed. "I understand, Bakura. That's why I'm here for Marik."

Bakura turned at looked at him. "I know, Malik. Just…don't get excited. The Marik we know is buried deep in his own mind while another controls his body."

Lavender eyes widened slightly. "What? How can you tell?"

The thief unconsciously gripped the Millennium Ring a little tighter. "It may have lost almost all its power after the Ceremonial Duel, but my ring can still pick up evil energy. It senses a dark force inside of Marik, the same that was present in Battle City."

Malik's expression didn't change. "B-Battle City?"

Bakura nodded. "I don't know what it is but…we have to find those two fast." He said before he quickened his pace. Malik let out a noise of surprise before he quickened his steps as well.

* * *

"_/So, how does it feel? To be absolutely helpless? To have to sit here and watch what is happened to those you care about? /"_

Marik didn't even look up. Due to the position his arms had been in for the long period of time, they were completely numb and shaking. The wounds on his stomach and back had also gone numb, probably because of all the blood he lost. Dried tears were still clinging to his face and as he faced his tormentor with a look of pure hatred, his "yami" laughed cruelly.

"_/I thought you would have been stronger, Marik. I didn't know a couple scratches could bring you to your knees like this…/"_

The tanned yami blinked before he let out a sound that sounded like a whimper, mumbling out something.

"_/Sorry? I didn't quite catch that…/"_

Marik's lavender eyes had begun to water again as he looked up again, this time desperation in his eyes. _'/Do to me whatever you want. J-Just please don't hurt them. /'_

Yami Marik snickered once again before he roughly grabbed his other's chin and forced their eyes to meet once again. Taking in the look of defeat and sadness on the mirror face, he snickered once again before plunging down and crashing their lips together.

The youngest yami's eyes widened and he began to struggle. Whatever he thought his "yami" was going to do to him; this was nowhere near anything he had thought of. He cried out as he felt the darkness bite his lip harshly before thrusting his tongue deep inside his mouth, abusing him in a whole different way.

When the evil entity pulled back, he chuckled darkly at the look of absolute confusion on his "hikari's" face.

"_/You are mine, Mariku. You are mine now and forever. I'm not going to let anyone, not even that pathetic thief stand in my way for that. Now, it's time to have some fun with that little white-haired mortal… /"_

* * *

Bakura continued on, checking each door and each hallway to make sure he wasn't missing anything. Malik followed him obediently, glancing around and looking behind him constantly.

"Are we almost there, Bakura?"

"Yes, we are."

The tanned teen nodded absentmindedly. They continued on walking until Bakura spotted the same door he had gone through when he had first seen what Marik had become. Silently motioning for the hikari to stay silent, he crept closer to the door. Once he had reached it, his eyes narrowed and blazed with determination. He threw open the door…

…only to have his eyes widen at what he saw.

Yami Marik had obviously sensed the Thief coming for he had reached Ryou before the tomb robber could. The Millennium Rod's dagger was resting threateningly against the now awake Ryou's neck and a dangerous grin was playing on his lips. The hikari was whimpering in fright, scared and confused. The darkness chuckled when he saw the thief and Malik standing in the doorway, shock clear on their faces.

"Well well well, fancy meeting you two here…"

* * *

**Please read and review! :)**


	8. Captured

**Tch, sorry for the long wait. I have been so...absorbed with Formspring (and Twitter) that I really haven't been able to write much. But, nor worries, I will have another chapter up before the end of the year, I promise. Tehee, Bakura is going to kill me for the next chapter...**

**~Reviewers~**

**-YamiYugiYuki; Thank you for your review. :)**

**-Trish: *giggles* D'awww, love you too, darling. I can't get enough of WRITING him, he's so amazingly evil. ;)**

**-MokoBunChan: Yep...and here's another, more mild, one.**

**-VampirePrinssess: Well, thank you very much, dear! :D Yes, I love them too. ^^**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairing Update: Nothing really in this chapter, but we are getting close to some nice Psychoshipping goodness.**

**I own nothing...**

**

* * *

**

_~Flashback~_

_Malik sighed softly to himself, reaching for the doorknob before pulling his hand back again. He couldn't do it…he couldn't do it. Opening his mouth, he then closed it. He stood before the door for a moment longer before he sighed in frustration and knocked very softly._

_The tanned teen waited for a few minutes. Then, he waited for a few moments more. Finally, his face red with embarrassment and disappointment, he turned to leave. But, before he could, the soft sound of the door opening met his ears and he snapped back, a sleepy looking Marik now standing before him._

_Malik mentally smiled softly at the almost childish way his yami rubbed his eyes sleepily, yawning softly._

"_Ngh, Malik?"_

_The hikari snapped out of his thoughts and faced his dark. "Sorry to wake you Marik but uhm…can I…sleep with you tonight?"_

_Marik furrowed his elegant eyebrows, his dark lavender eyes still hazy with sleep. "Err…sure, hikari…sure…" the yami said before yawning again and stepping aside to let the lilac-eyed teen into the room._

_Malik blinked in surprise. He was expecting his dark to at least ask why the young hikari wanted to spend the night with him. But, he didn't question and merely followed his yami inside._

_Marik was already lying back down on the bed, scooting aside and patting the empty space with his hand, an obvious invitation. The tanned boy allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his features and he walked over and lay down next to his yami. Pulling the covers over them both, he watched as his dark turn over, facing the wall._

_Lilac eyes dimmed with confusion and a bit of hurt. However, Malik pushed those feelings away and snuggled deep into his yami's back, sighing softly and closing his eyes. But, his eyes shot right back open again as he felt said yami shift over so that was now laying on his other side, Malik's face now buried in his stomach._

"_Something wrong…hikari?" the darkness mumbled sleepily._

_The teen wanted to tell his dark, wanted to tell him so bad…but he couldn't. He once again was too scared to say those three simple words. Instead, he wrapped his arms around his yami's body and murmured out "cold."_

_Marik blinked but then yawned and wrapped his own arms around his hikari, burying his face in the light's soft hair. Malik's heart sped up and a small smile formed on his face as he snuggled closer to his yami._

"_Mmm…now I know what Ryou feels like…with Bakura. You know when they snuggle on cold nights and stuff…" he muttered, listening for his dark's reaction. To his dismay, Marik snorted._

"_Yami and Hikari…together like that…? I think…that is…totally ridiculous and disgusting. Light and Dark can…never be together." The youngest yami muttered._

_Malik's heart broke and sank down quite fast at that. He closed his eyes, forcing back the tears that threatened to fall and the hurt that was clenching his heart. He didn't want Marik to see him cry; he would get suspicious. He sniffed lightly. "Uhm…yeah. I agree…" he said softly._

_He felt his yami pause at his answer for a moment and held his breath, hoping his dark didn't ask any questions. However, to his relief, Marik just exhaled deeply before holding his hikari closer. "'Night, hikari…"_

_Malik, letting one lone tear trail down his cheek, closed his burning eyes. "Goodnight, Marik."_

_~End Flashback~_

Marik slowly opened his eyes as he was dragged into consciousness, clenching his teeth as the pain that was tormenting his body finally reached him again. A small whimper-like sound escaped through his lips as he tried to shift into a comfortable position. But, it seemed every time he turned his body, it would hurt in someway.

His arms, now fully numb and shaking quite violently, were beyond him being able to feel. His stomach and back were still burning with intense pain, but it was nothing compared to the agonizing pain he still felt from his backside. Although he had run out tears hours ago, the tracks they left on his cheeks were still there.

He took in a couple shaky breaths, trying to clear his mind of the pain and focus more on what was happening outside of his soulroom. However, no matter how hard he tried, he could not push his mind past the pain. Finally, he gave up and slumped against his bindings.

A sudden bang from the soulroom door suddenly jerked him upright. As he focused his gaze on it, they widened instantly as he saw the demon that was controlling his body. However, using the last bit of defiance he had left, he narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" he hissed, abandoning the mind link.

Yami Marik didn't seem fazed at the anger in his "hikari's" eyes. In fact, his already wide grin seemed to get bigger at that. "Aww, what's wrong, little one? Not happy to see me?"

Marik growled. "Not in…the slightest."

The dark demon tsked the chained up yami before grinning again. "Well, I don't think you'll be very angry with me once you see the present I brought for you…"

The youngest immortal blinked his expression relaxing with confusion. "Present?"

Yami Marik's grin seemed to darken at the curious tone in the little yami's voice. "Yes. I though, you know, it must be very lonely in here. So, I decided to…bring a little friend here for you to keep you company…"

Almost at once, Marik seemed to understand. "…N-no…"

"Yes…"

The youngest yami watched as the demon reached behind him and flung a seemingly comatose-looking Bakura out by his hair, said tomb robber not getting up. Marik let out a little cry of alarm at the state of the older yami. "What…how…?" he stuttered.

Yami Marik chuckled before he walked over to the fallen thief. "While the blasted Millennium Items may have lost most of their power, the Ring has not lost the power to transfer souls into other objects. It really was not challenging at all…" he said, nudging the white-haired yami with his foot.

Marik narrowed his eyes in anger. "Get away…from him!"

The demon ignored the youngest yami and bent down beside Bakura, turning him over on his back. He took a strand of pure white hair and twirled it between his fingers, chuckling as he watched the thief begin to stir slightly.

"Stop touching him…!"

Yami Marik snorted. "You don't control me, fool."

Marik growled and struggled against the chains that held him against the wall, crying out in surprise as pain tore through his still quivering arms. After a few moments, once the pain dulled down to a soft throb, he spoke. "How did you…get him to agree?"

The demon let out a dark chuckle. "Oh. That was the easy part…"

_~Flashback~_

"_Get. Your hands. Off. Of him." Bakura growled dangerously, his reddish-brown eyes glowing and his hands clenched into fists._

_Yami Marik snorted, not moving from his spot. "You want your precious light out of harm's way? I'll make you a deal."_

_The thief narrowed his eyes in suspicion and unconsciously shifted in front of Malik more, wanting to protect the blonde hikari. "What sort of deal?"_

_The demon snickered, tightening his hold on the pale light. "Not so much as a deal but really…a trade. A yami for a hikari…you understand?"_

_While Bakura was a little surprised, he nodded. "Yes, I understand…and I accept."_

_Both Malik and Ryou looked horrified. "Bakura!"_

_The thief sent a look to both of the lights to stay silent, his eyes firm. He then turned and focused his attention on the demon that was standing before him, an annoyingly smug smirk on his face. "You can have me if you release Ryou, alright? Just…let him go."_

"_No…" Ryou whispered, his eyes glistening with tears. Yami Marik chuckled darkly for a moment, looking first at Ryou, then at Bakura, then back again to the white-haired light. Finally, he snorted and released his hold on the hikari and pushed the little one away. Malik quickly bolted up and caught his friend before he could fall to the floor._

"_N-no! Bakura, no!" Ryou screamed, struggling in the tanned hikari's arms to get to his lover, tears now falling freely down his face._

_The tomb robber offered his hikari one of his rare, soft smiles before holding Ryou's face in both hands. "Ry, listen to me…"_

"_I won't let him take you! 'Kura, I need you! I n-need you!" the light said, still weeping. He grabbed onto Bakura's sleeves desperately, doe brown eyes sad and pleading._

_The tomb robber gently shushed his little lover, wiping away his tears with his thumbs. "Ryou, listen. I need you to stay safe, little one. I need to make sure you are okay. This is the only way, don't you see?"_

"_B-but…but…" the light whimpered._

"_No buts, hikari. I will be fine, alright? As long as you're safe, I'm always okay."_

_Ryou opened his mouth to argue but then decided against it. There was no way he would be able to change Bakura's mind._

"_A-alright, 'Kura…" he whispered._

_Bakura smiled again at his crying light. "Thank you, Ryou. Don't worry, little one, I will find a way to get out. I promise I will return to you, alright?"_

_The white-haired teen nodded. "I…trust you, 'Kura. I love you. I love you so much." He whispered the last part, more tears falling down his face._

_The thief chuckled softly. "And I love you, Ryou." He said softly before bringing his light into a gentle kiss, holding Ryou close to him. Both yami and hikari were engaged in a gentle but passionate kiss, both of them trying to hold on tight to each other. Sadly, it was interrupted when the tanned demon behind them growled and grabbed onto a handful of the thief's white hair and pulled him away from the hikari. Bakura screeched in pain but allowed it, not wanting to anger the darkness in anyway._

_Ryou's eyes widened as he saw his dark in pain and wanted to run to him but was stopped at Malik grabbed onto him and held him back. "Bakura…" he whimpered, reaching out weakly to his lover._

"_Shh, its okay, Ryou…" Malik whispered to his friend. All the while, he was looking at the tanned mad-man with anger and betrayal. _

_Yami Marik grinned down at the thief, smirking widely as he held the tomb robber up by his hair. "I'd run if I were you, little light. Don't want the thief's sacrifice to be made in vain, do you?"_

_Ryou looked hesitant, especially when he heard Bakura grunt in pain as the treatment he was put under. However, reddish-brown eyes met soft chocolate ones and the little hikari knew. He had to leave._

_And so, the two lights scurried away into the dead of the night, leaving Bakura alone with the dark spirit._

_~End Flashback~_

"You monster!" Marik snarled out.

"Hush now, my little puppet. Let your master have his fun…"

The youngest yami watched with wide eyes as the demon slowly began to chain the tomb robber up next to the tanned yami, chuckling as he watched hazy crimson-brown eyes open slightly.

"Well well well, look who decided to wake up…" Yami Marik taunted, chuckling deeply as he watched the thief's eyes snap open.

Bakura growled as he realized his predicament and tugged harshly on his chains. "Where are we, demon?"

The tanned darkness smirked. "A place you can never escape from without this…" he said, reaching under his cloak and pulling out a round and shiny metal object that glistened in the dim light of the soulroom; the Millennium Ring.

Bakura's eyes widened. "What…give that back to me this instant!"

"Bakura…no…" Marik whispered out, not wanting to the see the other yami punished for talking back. The thief turned his head and surprise filled his gaze as he saw who it was.

"Marik?"

_**SLAP!**_

The youngest yami cried out as he watched Yami Marik smack the tomb robber soundly across the face, the side he had struck now red and bleeding. "Pay attention to me, thief." He hissed dangerously.

Bakura turned his head back so he was facing the demon and growled. "Don't you _**ever **_lay another hand on me, you waste of energy."

Marik only watched with bated breath. Was the thief crazy?

The demon's eyes narrowed into thin slits as he glared at Bakura, contemplating what he should do with him. Finally, after a few moments of tense silence, the fiend began chuckling…and chuckling…and chuckling. Then he threw his head back and started laughing. Marik watched with slightly wide eyes, only all too familiar with what the dark demon did when he laughed like that. Even Bakura's glare lessened a bit, becoming confused and a little anxious.

Finally, after Yami Marik had stopped, he lurched forward and placed both hands on either side of Bakura's head, snarling menacingly at the thief. Based purely on reflex, Bakura sank back, not comfortable with the demon so close to him.

"We'll see, Thief…we'll see…"


	9. Never Giving Up

**Short, but quick update. I kinda felt bad about making you guys wait so long. So, as promised, another update before the end of 2010. I might do another, seeing as Winter Break is in two days, or I might not. It all depends. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter though!**

**~Reveiwers~**

**-MelancholyHappiness: It is between Marik and Bakura. Yami Marik does not deserve Bakura's love! xD**

**Warnings: Some kissing**

**Pairing Update: PSYCHOSHIPPING! Whoot whoot! Finally, we have some for sure signs.**

**I own absolutly nothing and it will always stay that way. So sad.**

**

* * *

**

It had been at least a few hours since Yami Marik had left the soulroom. Bakura had taken this time to observe the surrounding area, looking for any escape routes or weaknesses. However, when he looked over at Marik, he saw that the tanned yami's head was bowed, lilac eyes glued to the floor.

"Marik?" he questioned. He blinked as he watched said immortal flinch as his name was spoken before locking eyes with the tomb robber. Only then did Bakura see what the demon had done to him.

From the angle, the thief could see severe burns on Marik's back, the wounds festering and covered with dried blood and puss. He also noticed how violently the slender arms were shaking, as well as how less muscular they looked. He noticed that, since the tomb keeper's shirt was pulled up enough, his stomach was rather red and blotchy, also covered in burns. Those, however, were less severe.

But it was his eyes that really shocked Bakura. They were dead. Completely dead. There was no light, no fight, no determination…nothing. He looked broken.

"Marik…" he breathed out, still rather taken aback at the younger yami's current state. He didn't think he would ever see him like he was now…

"B-Bakura…" Marik whispered back, his voice rough and crackly.

Almost instantly, burning hatred filled Bakura to his core. Not only had he just remembered what Malik had told him back at the house, but the knowledge that it was Yami Marik that had harmed Marik started playing in his mind. And they continued to fuel his rage.

He _hated _the demon. He had harmed Ryou by kidnapping and threatening him. He had harmed Malik by taking his yami away from him. But…he had harmed Marik worst of all and that made the tomb robber very angry.

"Marik, look at me." He growled out, instantly regretting his tone when sudden anxiousness filled the empty lilac orbs and Marik averted his eyes.

Sighing, Bakura tried again. "I am not going to harm you, Marik. Come on now, look at me…"

This time, to the thief's relief, the tanned yami actually looked at him. "Do not worry, alright? You and I will find a way out, I swear it."

"No…" Marik whispered.

Bakura blinked. No? Why…had he lost all hope? Had the demon really pushed him that far? Nevertheless, he wasn't going to give up on the younger immortal. Not after he finally understood what Marik felt for him.

"Yes, Marik. You cannot give up, that is what he wants you to do." The white-haired thief insisted.

"I…it hurt. It hurt, Bakura. I'm not strong enough." The tanned yami said softly

Bakura growled. "Do not believe his lies! He only wants you to believe that so you cannot fight back! You _are _strong enough, Marik."

"No I'm not!" Marik growled out, raising his voice for the first time.

The thief narrowed his eyes. "If you believe that, then you are a fool. This is _your _mind, Marik. You control it, understand?" When the tanned yami said nothing, Bakura sighed with exasperation. "Fine. Be that way, you fool."

As he turned away, the thief pretended he didn't see the small, pain-filled flinch Marik gave at those words. Instead, he kept looking around the dimmed room. "Whether you want to or not, I'm getting us out of here." He said, his gaze drawing back to the chained up tomb keeper once he was done looking.

Still, Marik said nothing.

That was when Bakura chose to go down another path, a different, gentler path. Hopefully, it just might snap the younger yami out of this slump. Taking a deep breath, he spoke, "Marik, you know, your light told me…"

The younger yami stiffened. "T-Told you what?"

"How you feel about me."

Lilac eyes widened instantly as Marik turned to face the white-haired yami, shaking his head. "B-Bakura…it's not what you think! I know that you love Ryou and…and…"

"Marik, it's alright. I understand"

"You do?"

Bakura smirked before he scooted closer to the tanner yami, moving as far as his chains allowed him to. "Yes, Marik. I understand completely"

For the first time in what seemed like days, a true, happy smile formed on Marik's face. Cautiously, he leaned forward towards the pale yami, their lips only a few inches apart. Bakura blinked slowly, but did not back away. In fact, he leaned towards the yami as well. This was stopped when their lips met, both of them groaning in the pleasure it emitted. Being the only one that was able to move, Bakura's hands moved to the broad shoulder and gripped tightly. Marik moaned softly, his quivering arms instantly stopping their shaking as soon as the thief's white hands started to caress them gently.

Soon, the kiss got more and more passionate. Both of the yamis were pushing against each other, the white-haired one holding onto whatever he could with the blonde one arched as far as he could to meet the thief. Bakura moaned as the tanned dark bit his lip none too gently, soothing it with his tongue afterwards. He dug his fingers deep into the younger immortal's gravity-defying blonde hair, pulling the yami's head back to expose his throat.

Marik's breath hitched as he felt Bakura place tender, small kisses along his collar-bone and neck, shivering as the pleasurable tingles jolted throughout his body. He whined low in his throat and Bakura chuckled, knowing what the tanned dark wanted. Placing his lips over the other's again, they continued their kissing. They staying like that up until oxygen became a necessity and the broke away from each other, panting.

"Bakura…"

The thief looked at the helpless tomb keeper, one hand reaching up and tucking a stray piece of blonde hair behind his ear. "I know, Marik. I know."

Leaning forward once more, as much as he could, Marik rested his head on the tomb robber's shoulder, his lilac eyes showing a spark of light that had not been there a few minutes before. "But, what about…"

"Shush, Marik. I promise all of that will get worked out soon. Right now, we need to focus on getting out, alright?"

The tanned yami blinked, staring at the white-haired immortal for a few seconds before nodding softly. "Alright."

Bakura would never be able to explain why that small speck of hope that Marik had gave him all the more confidence in the world to save them both. Maybe he really _did _have feelings for the younger yami, feelings that had been buried deep within him.

Or maybe he was just going insane. He was trying to convince himself to lean towards the latter.

* * *

Malik continued to stroke his friend's pure white hair as Ryou continued to sob into his shirt, his tears making it wet. It had been hell dragging the doe-eyed teen away from the warehouse and back to his apartment. Ryou had been screaming and crying and begging for Bakura, the very sound of his heart-breaking pleads making the tanned teen's chest clench and tighten up.

"It's n-not fair!" Ryou cried, pounding his fist down in anger. Malik winced but did nothing other than making soft shushing noises and running his fingers through the thick, white locks.

"We'll get him back, Ryou. I promise you."

The white-haired hikari whimpered softly and buried his face back into the tomb keeper's chest, his small shoulders shaking with light sobs. The tanned teen sighed, continuing to comfort his friend. No matter what, he had to get Bakura back and free his yami from whatever that was controlling him. He would not give up on them like that. He would keep fighting and trying his very hardest, just like Marik always told him to do.

He would die trying if he had to.

* * *

**Please read and review! :)**


	10. Do You Love Me?

**Aaaand...here's another chapter! Hehe, I have been in a writing mood, so enjoy it! Haha. Anyways, if you are confused for the new title of this sotry, just go listen to Within Temptation's new song "Where is the Edge" because that is what it is named after. Emjoy this chapter! :)**

**~Reveiwers~**

**-MelencholyHappiness: Yes, our poor little Mariku did get his ass kicked. Hehe, thanks for the review! ^^**

**-indiesaurusrex: Well, I'm glad you like this story so much. It makes me happy. :3**

**-VampirePrinssess: Yes! Finally they kissed! Haha, thank you for the review, my dear. :D**

**Warnings: None**

**Pairing Update: A tiny bit more Psychoshipping. Hehe. ^^**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh...awww...:(**

**

* * *

**

Reddish-brown eyes cracked open slowly as the white-haired yami cleared the foggy haze in his mind and crawled his way up to consciousness. Letting out a small sigh, he moved to stretch his stiff arms. He hissed as he felt the cold, metal cuffs dig into his already chaffing wrists as he moved his arms. However, he pushed past it and stretched the stiffness away, letting out a groan of relief as he did.

Looking next to him, he nearly jumped out of his skin as he saw Marik's face so close to his. But, he soon relaxed as he realized that the younger yami was asleep and his head had probably just lulled there while he was slumbering.

So, he decided to take in the tomb keeper's sleeping features. His lilac eyes were closed, his face still and relaxed. His mouth open slightly, his cheeks slightly flushed. All in all, the tanned yami looked quite adorable. Cracking a small smile, Bakura reached up, wincing slightly, and brushed a stray bang away from the tanned face.

However, he jerked his hand back as Marik's eyes snapped open, his whole expression wild and frightened. He started shaking and it took the thief a couple minutes to figure out what he did wrong.

"Marik…Marik! Marik, calm down. It's me! It's Bakura! Calm down!" the tomb robber said urgently, his eyes shining with confusion and concern.

"Bakura!" the tanned yami shrieked.

"Shh, Marik. I'm right here, I'm right here."

Finally, after several minutes of gentle coaxing, the tomb keeper's wild lilac eyes calmed down and focused on Bakura. Then, to the thief's surprise, a wide but sad smile split across the tomb keeper's face. "B-Bakura…" he whispered.

Chuckling slightly, Bakura nodded. "Yes, I'm still here, Marik."

The younger immortal gave a shaky sigh of relief. "Thank the gods. I thought that…last I saw of you was a dream…"

Bakura sighed but before he could speak, the door of the soul room slammed open and both of the yamis looked around at the familiar figure walking in.

"So, my captives have been conversing, eh?" Yami Marik snickered, walking closer. The thief narrowed his eyes and wrapped his arms, as best he could, around the tanned yami's shoulders; a clear sign of protection.

The demon snickered. "Well, isn't that cute. The thief is trying to protect the little tomb keeper."

"Stay away from us." Bakura hissed out, reddish-brown eyes practically glowing with anger and hatred. However, this did not faze the tanned demon at all and he just laughed at the two of them, his lifeless lavender eyes glimmering.

"If I were you, thief, I would stay out of my way. Wouldn't want you to be harmed instead of my worthless other half, now would you?" Yami Marik said, smirking as he watched Marik shrink back at the sick tone.

Those words just made Bakura angrier. "You touch one more hair on his head and I swear to you that if the shadows do not destroy you, I will."

"Ha! Empty promises, Bakura. Now, move aside." The demon said.

"No."

Lavender eyes narrowed. "Say that again, thief."

Reddish-brown eyes narrowed, shining with defiance. "No."

Marik only watched with slightly wide eyes, afraid for Bakura's safety. Yami Marik did not like people talking back or questioning him. What would he do to the white-haired yami now that he did both?

Finally, the tanned demon smirked. "Fine. I warned you." He said before he grabbed a fistful of white hair and slammed the thief's head back against the wall. Bakura groaned in pain, slumping forward as he suddenly became dizzy and light-headed.

"Bakura!"

"Shut up, fool! It's time for me to have some fun with your little thief here…" Yami Marik hissed before he moved to unlock the tomb robber from his cuffs while said thief was still out of it.

Marik struggled. "No! Leave him alone, you bastard!"

The evil spirit ignored his "lighter half" and grabbed Bakura by the collar of his shirt, flinging him out into the middle of the dimmed room. The thief's eyes fluttered as he tried to clear his mind but a yelp was drawn from him as Yami Marik flipped him over on his stomach, pushing his face down into the cold ground.

"Now stay still."

Those three words snapped Bakura out of the haze and he began squirming like mad in the demon's hold. Said demon growled with annoyance before slamming his knee hard down on the small of the tomb robber's back. Bakura let out a small cry of pain before biting his lip.

"Now, I'll say it again; stay still."

"Let me go!"

The spirit narrowed his eyes. "You just won't listen, will you? Fine, then you leave me no choice."

Bakura growled as Yami Marik willed more chains to come out of the shadows, trapping him in the middle of the room. The white-haired yami squirmed and writhed but could not break free of them. "Get these off of me now!" he growled. However, when he looked up, he realized that the evil spirit was no longer next to him.

He was next to Marik.

"Get away from him!"

The demon merely sniffed in the thief's direction, his soulless eyes focusing on the younger yami. Marik shrank back under his gaze, eyes wide and confused. Only then, as Bakura watched, did the tomb robber see how broken the tanned yami was. It…wasn't right.

"Now, little one, be a good little boy and stay still." Yami Marik purred before he thrust his arm forward and stabbed the tanned dark in the arm, twisting the blade around a bit. Marik let out ear-piercing shriek of pain, his head thrown back and his body arched forward.

Bakura's eyes widened. "Hey! Stop it!"

Yami Marik chuckled darkly, turning back to smirk at the tomb robber. "You would love for me to stop, wouldn't you?" he said, twisting the Millennium Rod's blade around, relishing the small cries of pain that came from the tanned yami.

The thief, however, couldn't take much more. "Stop hurting him, right now! Stop it!"

However, the demon just chuckled darkly before he brought the blade out and stabbed it back into the gapping wound, laughing sadistically as another cry of agony was torn from Marik's throat, a few tears dripping down the tanned yami's chin.

The white-haired thief continued to struggle against his chains, not wanting to see the younger yami in anymore pain. "Stop it, right now!" he nearly shrieked out. Seeing Marik in pain, true and severe pain, was sending Bakura into a whole whirlwind of emotions, the most prominent being anger, fear and helplessness.

But, it was when the evil spirit reached behind the younger immortal and started to lightly trace the Rod's blade across his scars did Marik begin to cry pathetically. "P-please…not there, please…I beg of you…" he whimpered out, squeezing his eyes shut and slumping forward.

_That's _what hit Bakura the hardest. He couldn't take this anymore. "ENOUGH! I'll do whatever you want! Just…get away from him!" the thief said growling.

Yami Marik ceased his tracing and straightened up right. Sending one more evil grin down at Marik, whose eyes widened at that, the demon walked right back over to the tomb robber. "You'll do…whatever I want?"

Bakura narrowed his eyes slowly. "Leave Marik alone. Leave his hikari as well as mine alone…and yes, whatever you want."

Marik only watched with slightly sad eyes, shaking his head. "No…no…" However, Yami Marik chuckled darkly, taking the thief's chin in one hand, looking him over like a fresh piece of meat.

"Excellent."

* * *

Ryou sat, for the longest time, in front of the door. Malik had tried to coax him away from it but only received a harsh snap of "No!" in return. It was quite obvious that the young light hasn't spent very long away from his dark before and was growing desperate.

But, the tanned teen didn't know what to do. Whoever this…evil demon was, it had both of their yami's now. What were they going to do without their protection? How were they going to get them back? What was happening to them? All of these questions without answers were grinding down on the teen's last nerve rather quickly.

Finally, Malik's frustration reached a boiling point. Stomping back over to the hikari, he growled out, "Ryou, for the last time, come away from the door."

As expected, the white-haired teen spun around and glared at his friend, anger in his eyes. "Go away, Malik. Just let me be."

The lilac-eyed teen narrowed his eyes and grabbed Ryou up by his arm, drawing a startled squeak from the innocent light. "You've been moping there for the past three hours. Stop it! It's getting on my nerves!"

Ryou blinked him, the anger in his eyes replaced by sadness. "I just…I want Bakura, Malik."

"And you don't think I want Marik?" he said sharply.

The doe-eyed teen flinched. "I…I…"

"You're not the only one that loves your yami, Ryou! Or did you forget?" the tanned teen went on, his grip on the smaller teen's arm tightening.

Ryou whimpered. "M-Malik, you're hurting me…"

Malik opened his mouth to continue but stopped as he realized what he was doing. He slowly let go of his friend, noticing with a guilty heart that there were faint bruises on the pale-skinned teen's arm now. "Ryou…I…I'm so sorry." He said softly.

The brown-eyed hikari took one look at his fellow hikari before he began sniffling. Then, he lowered his head. Finally, he started to cry. Malik's eyes softened instantly. He hadn't meant to make his friend cry.

"Ryou…" he said gently, reaching out to him. However, the white-haired teen shot forward and wrapped his arms around the Egyptian teen, burying his face in his chest and sobbing his little heart out.

Malik sighed, holding the littler hikari close and stroking his hair. "Oh Ryou…I'm sorry I snapped at you."

The gentle teen shook his head, wiping his eyes. "I-its okay, Malik…"

"No, it wasn't okay. You're hurting just as much as I am. I can't get mad at you for that." The tanned hikari said softly.

Ryou looked up at his friend, his eyes sparkling with tears but reflecting something that caught Malik off guard. "Do you love me?"

Lilac eyes widened. "I…Ryou, I love as my friend, as a brother."

The white-haired teen moved closer. "No. Not like that."

"Then…like how?"

"You know, Malik."

The tanned teen sighed. "Ryou…"

"Please, Malik! Please, I…I have to know!"

The Egyptian stared at his friend for a moment, his large, brown eyes shining with hope. Licking his lips nervously, he then sighed again.

"Ryou, I…"

* * *

**Read and Review, if you please. :3**


End file.
